Snow White and Rose Red
by InuyashaMoonlight634
Summary: a Pir!England and Pir!Prussia story with the OC'S Riku and Olivia.just what is so special about two girls that are captured on one of the most dangerous pirate ships? maybe an old legend might help them understand their past-*Based off rpgame with friend*
1. Chapter 1: The Story's Past Pt1

**Snow White and Rose Red-Chapter 1: The Story Past Pt.1**

_Hello there, to you all._

_My name is Riku and I live with my younger sister Olivia. She can be a handful sometimes, since we live on our own. We used to have a mother, father, a brother and three other sisters, but there not here right now._

_See there was an incident involving pirates a couple of years ago. A gang of pirates raided our town and tried to kill all the townspeople in it._

_**Me and Olivia were just getting ready for bed when this happen. . . .**_

**~le backwards time warp~**

_**Shouts and screams were heard as I woke up from sleeping. The sounds were almost like shrills and wails as I quickly got up and got dressed as fast as I could. I put on my undergarments as one my maids, quickly came into my room and helped me put on the rest of my clothes.  
When the last skirt of the heavy dress was put on, the first thing I did was tell my maid to get my mother and father as I went to my sister's room.**_

**I went as fast as I could, but I couldn't go very fast, due to this stupid dress. And this is why I hated wearing dresses, they made me so damn slow. I barged into Olivia's, my sister's room, as I quickly woke her up. She started getting fussy as I hurried her to wake up faster.**

**"Sis, wake up! We gotta go, now!" I urged her as her eyes snapped open. Her eyes were wide with fear as she quickly got dressed with some help from me.**

**Then we raced to get out of there . . .**

**As we ran as fast as we could, I couldn't help but think of the strange dream I had while I was sleeping . . .**

**A red coated pirate with blond hair and emerald eyes, pointing a cutlass. . .**  
**That same blond haired, emerald eyed pirate wearing a red coat, fighting another pirate with silvery white hair and red eyes . . .**

**It all seemed strange to me as I shook the thought out of my mind and only thought about getting my sis out of there.**  
**We almost made it out of the hallway, when a strangled group of pirates spots us.**

**I was shocked on how they even got in here, not mention on what they did to the guard that stood outside our house.**  
**One of them looked at us with a hunger in his eyes, as I pushed Olivia behind me. I could feel her starting to shake as I tried to think of a way for us to escape.**  
**I looked around and spotted an iron rail-stick that was sitting by the wall. It wasn't much, but it would have to do . . .**

**I quickly motioned for Olivia to go to the wall and she did, as I picked up the iron rail-stick and held it in a fencing guard position.**

**"Looky here lads! This wench think's she's got spunk." One of the pirates said as he pointed at me. The rest of them grinned as they started getting closer to us, but I didn't move an inch, waiting for them to make the first move. Olivia and I had been taught how to fence and fight, but we had never been able to use it in a real fight . . .**  
**Until now.**

**"Here goes nothing. . ." I thought as one of the pirate's charged at me. Olivia let out a scream as I blocked it with the iron rail-stick. It felt really heavy, trying to hold it up against his sword, but I used the iron-rail to push his sword back and send the heaviness back at him.**

**He let out a grunt as he attacked again, and again I blocked him, keeping up my defense. I waited for an opening that he would give away . . .**  
**When he did, I struck him hard with the iron-rail, making it smack hard against him. When he went down, another pirate came at me and attacked. I kept defending and attacking, trying to buy some time until help could arrive.**

**One of the pirates was getting close to Olivia, trying to sneak up on her from behind.**

**"Stay the hell away from my sister, you bastard!" I screamed at him as I ran over to her and whacked him hard to get him away from her, sending him flying.**

**"Riku!" Olivia cried out as she hugged me, tears streaming down her face. I dropped my weapon and embraced my sister, trying to comfort her. As I was hugging my sister, I didn't notice the pirate that I had knocked down had gotten up and was ready to attack me from behind.**

**"Damn wench!" I heard a voice hiss at me as I turned around as Olivia's face was wide with fear. I held her close to be, to protect her from harm, closing my eyes tight, waiting for death to come for us. . .**

**When a single gunshot was heard.**

**I opened my eyes slowly and saw the pirate just standing there. He didn't move for a few seconds as he then, dropped dead in front of our feet. I backed my sis away from him, so he wouldn't get close to her.**

**"Who fired that shot?" One of the pirates shouted as another shot was heard and another pirate fell dead on the ground.**

**"I did."**

**The voice was coming from the doorway of our mansion as me and Olivia both turned to see who had fired those shots and saved us.**  
**I gasped in horror at who it was, blinking my eyes, to try and see if I was dreaming or not.**

**It was a pirate wearing a blood red coat, with platinum blond hair and emerald green eyes. Smoke came out of the rim of his handgun as he blew it away, then giving us a smirk.**

**My throat felt like there was a lump in it as I tried to speak. I couldn't even say one word as I stared at him, like I was hypnotized or something.**

**"Riku…." Olivia whimpered as she held onto my hand, tightly. "I'm scared…"**

**Hearing her voice, brought me out of my hypnotic trance, as I squeezed her hand back. "It's ok, sis." I told her as I found my voice to speak.**

**"It's you. . ." I said, trying to get the red-coated pirate's attention. He must have heard me, coz now he turned his emerald eyes on me and Olivia.**

**"I know who I am, but how do you know me lass?" He asked me as I found myself unable to answer. After a few seconds, I answered his question.**

**"I just know, ok? I just knew you would be coming here. . ." I said, feeling almost like an idiot at the moment. But the red-coated pirate just continued to stare at us, his smirk turning into a grin.**

**"Really now? You 'Just' know? Well, then . . ." He pulled out a cutlass as I felt a shiver at the sight, keeping my sister close to me. "I would like to know more on how you knew I was coming. . ." He looks at the pirates that are still living as he pointed his cutlass at them.**

**"After I kill all these sorry sea-curs first!" He said, his voice getting a little darker as he attacked the first pirate that was in his way.**

~To be continued . . .maybe?~


	2. Chapter 2: The Story's Past Pt2

**A/N: Ok, this story was thought up during a RP Game I started with my good friend, Olivia-Chan. We have been role-playing for a while and I asked if I could make a fanfic after it. Olivia-Chan agreed and here it is. **

**I'm using my OC Riku (the one I used in the RP game). ****My OC Riku is about the age between 18-25 years old, has light purpleish eyes and long blackish-brown hair. I don't own Hetalia or its characters and neither does my friend Olivia-Chan; I only own my OC Riku and the story, nothing else. There might be other OC'S coming in later chapters, so I will put up their descriptions when they appear. **

**Riku: and song in chapter is "your going down" By sick puppies.**

**Olivia: and don't forget to review, please or my sis will get mad….**

**Riku: Olivia….*le sighs***

* * *

**Snow White and Rose Red-Chapter 2: The Story Past Pt.2**

_**I covered my sister's eyes so she wouldn't have to see the fight in front of her. It was bad enough that I was seeing it, but having it done in front of us, was even worse.**_

_Define your meanin' of war  
To me it's what we do when we're bored_

"_**Riku, what's going on?" Olivia asked as another pirate fell victim to the red coated pirate's cutlass. I just couldn't tell what I was seeing. We grew up hearing about pirates and how they liked to play dirty.**_

_**But when we were told this, we would never imagined… just how dirty they actually fought….**_

_I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop  
And it makes me want it more_

"_**Come on now, that can't be all you wimps have?" The red coated pirate teased at the other pirates, who were starting to get even angrier. He looked at them, with an evil glint in his eyes.**_

"_**Better hurry up and start attacking…honestly, I'm starting to get a little bored here, waiting for you lazy dogs to start moving!" He said lazily like as it hit the limit point on the pirates as they attacked again, this time with more force. **_

"_**That's more like it!" He said, as he attacked them back with even more force than they were giving him.**_

_Because I'm hyped up, outta control  
If it's a fight I'm ready to go_

_**I didn't want to see anymore of this: I wanted to wake up from this, like it was dream. I tried to tell myself that this wasn't happening, that I was just imagining it.**_

_**But I was kidding myself: this WAS happing and this WAS real…**_

_I wouldn't put my money on the other guy  
If you know what I know oughta know_

_**And it didn't matter on who would win: but I could guess that the red coated pirate might win this…**_

_**But what would happen to us, is an answer I didn't want to find out….**_

_It's been a long time comin'  
And the tables' turned around_

"_**Olivia, let's go, while there not focused on us." I whispered to my sister, trying to find a way for us to get away safely.**_

"_**But how? If we try, we might get killed…" Olivia said, as I started thinking of a way for us to get away. There was my bedroom window, we could climb out there…**_

_**I told Olivia my idea, softly in her ear, so we wouldn't be overheard. She nodded her head, as she quickly and quietly started to walk away. She waited for my signal, to start running, as soon as there was an opening.**_

_**I kept one eye on her and the other on the fight in front of us.**_

_'Cause one of us is goin'  
One of us is goin' down_

_**When I saw that opening, I nodded to her to start running. Olivia nodded and she ran as fast as she could. When I knew she had left, I waited about 10 seconds.**_

_**10 precious seconds…enough time to let her get ahead and escape.**_

_**When I almost done counting, I moved my foot… about ready to run.**_

_**But someone, was about to stop me, from escaping.**_

_I'm not runnin'  
It's a little different now_

'_**LET GO OF ME!" I yelled at whoever had just grabbed my arm, punching them in the face. The pirate went flying, as I broke into a run, running after my sister….but not before, picking up a sword that had fell from one of the pirates, to use as a weapon.**  
_

_'Cause one of us is goin'  
One of us is goin' down_

_**I ran as fast as I could and like I never ran before. My legs were starting to feel like they were on fire, and my lungs were about to burst from this much activity, but I couldn't stop until Olivia and I were out of her and safe.**_

_**But I guess our actions, caught the attention of some of the still breathing pirates and they started to chase us.**_

"_**RUN OLIVIA!" I screamed as she and I ran even faster, trying to reach my room.**_

_Define your meanin' of fun  
To me it's what we getting done_

_**When we got to my room, I practically shoved her inside, closing the door behind me, bolting it shut. We quickly hurried to the window, about to go out it.**_

_**As I listened to the sounds outside, I knew we would never make it outside.**_

_**There had to be another way for us to escape…**_

"_**Olivia, my closet, now!" I command her, as she quickly nodded and went to my closet. We both went inside and closed it shut, quickly. We used to hide in hear all the time, when we were kids. As long as we didn't make a sound, no one could find us for hours.**_

_**We listened silently, as we waited to see what would happen to us.**_

_I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop  
And so get ready for another one_

_**The door was flung open as footsteps were heard. I quickly covered Olivia's mouth, to prevent any sound from coming out. We waited with nervous breath, my heart pounding quickly at the thought of us being killed.**_

_Let's take a trip down memory lane  
The words circulate in my brain_

_**As I prayed silently that we would be able to live, we heard sounds of the figures in the room being killed off, one by one. We just sat there, not moving a single muscle as the sounds of the dying filled the air.**_

_**Then they stopped, as we continued to sit there, in my closet.**_

_You can treat this like another all the same  
But don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain,_

"_**Well, that takes care of the last of them…." I tried not to let out a gasp as we both heard the familiar voice of the red coated pirate. He must have followed those pirates, that were chasing us.**_

_**We listened to the sounds of him walking around the room, as if he was searching for us.**_

_It's been a long time coming  
And the tables' turned around_

"_**Where are you lass?" I shuddered in horror as I now knew what he was looking for.**_

_**He was looking for us…**_

"_**Are you in here, lass? Come on out, please. I'm not gonna hurt you…." I rolled my eyes at his words. **_

_**Yeah right, he won't hurt us. **_

_**All Pirates are liars: that's what me and my sis had been taught since we could talk.**_

_**We were also taught: never trust a pirate.**_

_'_

_Cause one of us is goin'  
One of us is goin' down_

_**"Those dirty sea curs, are all dead, so there's nothing to be afraid of." He kept calling to us, wanting respond. "I just want to talk with you lass….**_

_**Just a little chat, between you and me…I just want to know, how you knew I was coming…" We continued to be silent as best we could.**_

_**When we thought that he had left, we quietly tried to get up to open the door…**_

_**But suddenly, the door was quickly, thrust open.**_

"_**Found you Lass!" The pirate said to us, as we stared in horror at him, not knowing what he would do.**_

_I'm not runnin'  
It's a little different now  
_

_**His hand, quickly grabbed my arm, as he pulled me up and out of our hiding space. I resisted as much as I could, but his grip on me was strong. **_

"_**Let me go!" I screamed at him, my hands, pounding on his arm, to release me.**_

_'Cause one of us is goin'  
One of us is goin' down_

"_**Not yet, not until I get some answers from you!" He said as he threw me onto my bed. I let out a groan at being thrown, as Olivia ran over to me, seeing if I was ok.**_

"_**Do you have a name, pirate?" I asked him, wanting to know at least some things from him, so I could tell the authorities, if they ever showed up.**_

"_**Yes, I do lass. The name's Arthur Kirkland, Captain Arthur Kirkland." I turned to the pirate, Arthur, as I tried to think of a way for us to get out of this mess.**_

_This is hardly worth fightin' for  
But it's the little petty shit that I can't ignore_

"_**So what do you want from us?" I asked him, trying to at least get some more information out of him, that I could try to use to my advantages.**_

"_**I already told you before lass. I just want to know, what you know." He said as he got close to us, almost right in my face. "I just want to know, how you knew me and how you knew I was coming."**_

"_**And I already told you, I just saw it…" I said, starting to get annoyed at him and repeating myself.**_

"_**That you did. But you never said how you knew, and that I would like to know…" He said, getting closer to us, his face with a dangerous look in his eyes.**_

_With my fist in your face  
And your face on the floor_

_**Even though I didn't show it, he was really starting to scare me. I didn't like the way he was looking at us, like we were some kind of fancy meal or something.**_

_**But I had to show that I wasn't afraid…I would never show any fear to pirates.**_

"_**Ok, ok, I saw you in a dream alright, mister info pusher?" I said, throwing my hands in the air, as a sign of defeat. "You got what you wanted; now, will you please leave us alone?" **_

_**I guess he was taken by surprise, at having a girl like me, talking back at him. True, Olivia and I did come a noble family, but we never acted like high members of society.**_

_**I was more of a tomboy and Olivia never liked acting like a noble lady all the time, so this was not different than any other time we got in situations like this.**_

_It'll be a long time comin'  
But you got the message now  
_

"_**Really? You saw me, in a dream?" He said, now with a smirk on his face, that I just wanted to rip off at that moment. "That is something; I thought I would never hear from a girl like you…**_

_**And might I ask what else you saw? Just out of curiosity…" **_

"_**Um, can I ask why?" I said, not sure where he was getting at.**_

"_**Well, I do have a few more questions, that I would like you to answer…" Arthur said, his smirk never leaving his face. As I let out a sigh and was about to answer….**_

_**Something went crashing through the window.**_

_'Cause I was never goin'  
Yeah, you're the one that's goin' down_

_**Olivia let out a yelp as smoke suddenly exploded into the room, clouding our vision. Shouts were heard as I grabbed a hold of Olivia and held her tight, so nothing would get her.**_

_**After some of the smoke had cleared, I let out a gasp at what I saw…**_

_**It was some navy guard men, pointing their swords at Arthur, ready to strike.**_

_**Without even thinking, I let go of Olivia and got in front of the red coated pirate, as a way to stop the worst from happening.**_

_One of us is going down_

"_**Just what the hell, do you think you're doing?" I asked them, not caring if I got struck down, along with the pirate I was shielding. **_

"_**Stand aside, miss and let us get this pirate scum!" One of the guards said, trying to get me to move. "We have orders to arrest him: for attacking this property and attacking the residents living here."**_

"_**Are you people some kind of idiots or just completely mental? Do you see us harmed? Do me and my sister look like we have been attacked?" I asked them, pointing at me and Olivia as proof of my statement.**_

'_**Orders are orders miss, we can't change them." The Guard said again, as if he didn't believe me.**_

"_**Then how about this: There's an old dungeon cell, that we have. Why not lock him up there and question him there? Or at least until morning." I suggested, as a way for to buy some time at least to come up with a plan.**_

_**The Guards thought if over and agreed to the plan: They would lock him up in the cell until morning. Then, they would call in their commander to take him away.**_

_**I turned my head as I walked over to Olivia, not wanting to see them take the pirate away.**_

_I'm not runnin'  
It's a little different now_

_**When I heard them leave the room, I sat next to Olivia, exhausted from all that has happened.**_

"_**Sis, why did you do that? Why didn't you let them kill that pirate?" Olivia asked me.**_

"_**Well, he did kinda save us from getting killed by those other pirates, so I thought I should at least return the favor." I told her, as I was already starting to think of a plan.**_

"_**When we can find a chance, we'll go down to the cell and have a talk with the pirate ourselves." I told Olivia as I quickly explained my plan to her.**_

_'Cause one of us is goin'  
One of us is goin' down  
One of us is goin' down, down, down_

_**We kept waiting for our chance to get down to the cell….**_

_**Little did I know, that this would be the start of something I thought I would never dream of in my whole life…..**_

**~To be continued . . . maybe?~**

* * *

**Wow, seven pages for this chapter! And what's gonna happen to our two girls? Will they be able to get down to the cell? **

**You'll just have to see in the next chapter to find out what happens next!**

**~See you then!~~**


	3. Chapter 3: The Story's Past PT3

**A/N: Ok, this story was thought up during a RP Game I started with my good friend, Olivia-Chan. We have been role-playing for a while and I asked if I could make a fanfic after it. Olivia-Chan agreed and here it is. **

**I'm using my OC Riku (the one I used in the RP game).**

**My OC Riku is about the age between 18-25 years old, has light purpleish eyes and long blackish-brown hair. I don't own Hetalia or its characters and neither does my friend Olivia-Chan; I only own my OC Riku and the story, nothing else. Oliva-Chan only owns her OC Olivia and nothing else (except for helping me with the RP Game). There might be other OC'S coming in later chapters, so I will put up their descriptions when they appear. **

**Riku: So here we are with Chapter 3 and the final part of the Story's past segment. Next chapter, will be the start of the story and all that goes with it.**

**Olivia: So remember to read and review or we might have to launch some evil fangirls at you…or iggy's cooking, which ever is worse…**

**Riku: O.O, Um, I don't want either thank you very much. Anyway, enjoy the chapter…. *looks cautious for group of fangirls.***

* * *

**Snow White and Rose Red-Chapter 3: The Story's Past Pt.3**

It felt like hours, before we could find a chance to be able to go down to the cell.

But it wasn't easy, having to wait for that amount of time…..

The first thing I had to do, was try to calm down my sister. I went over to her, and talked to her quiet and calm like, I like used to do when we were kids. It usually worked, most of the time, so after some time had passed, Olivia was fast asleep on my lap. I just smiled at her, gently stroking her hair, as I sang her a soft lullaby.

The lullaby was one of her favorites, one that I sang to her a lot. We heard it one time, from a Japanese peddler one day when we were at the market together. So, after learning the song, I would always sing it to Olivia, whenever she asked me to sing it or when she needed to calm down, like today.

_**I just hoped, that nothing bad would ever come to me or my sister. If something did happen to her, I would never forgive myself…**_

___- - - -._

Finally, we got our chance. Some of the guards had taken some time off to go do something, leaving the pathway to the cell, unguarded. I nudged my sister awake and put a finger to her lips, signaling her to be quiet.

She nodded her head and we quietly left out room and headed straight for the cell. When we got there, we had a bit of problem….

"Sis, how are we gonna get the cell door open? We don't have a key…" Olivia said, as I gave her a small smirky smile.

"Oh, yes, we do, Olivia." I said, pulling out the key from the pocket in my dress.

"Sis, that's great! But how did you get the key without those navy guys knowing?" Olivia asked, as she looked a bit confused. "Did you steal it from them?"

"Well, duh, of course I did. Those navy dorks didn't know that I have some stealing skills up my sleeves…" I said, as I used the key to quickly open the cell door. One of my secret talents was being able to steal things like a thief, without anyone knowing. And those skills were put to good use, when the time called for them…

**And this, was one of those times….**

When I finally got the cell door open, the first thing we saw, was the pirate asleep against the wall.

"How can a guy sleep in a place like this?" I said to Olivia as we cautiously walked up to him, not knowing if he was asleep or not.

"And how would you know, if I'm asleep or not?" The pirate said, as his eyes snapped open, giving us a scare. "Looks can be deceiving my dear, so you might want to keep that in mind for next time."

"Nice to see you awake, Arthur." I said, in a cool sarcastic voice, annoyed that I got scared like that. "Did you think that was pretty funny of you to play a trick like that on us?"

"Do you want my honest opinion or a lie?" Arthur said, playing the teasing game. So, he wants to do that, does he? Well, two can play at that game….

"Yes, I would, if you don't mind." I said, trying to hold back my temper.

"Well, since you asked nicely…" Arthur said, kinda lazily like, seeing which one would react first. "Yes, I did think it would be funny to play a trick on you two, especially you, luv." He looked straight at me, as I tried not to roll my eyes at him. "You have this strange reaction and vibe when I'm around, that I just can't resist teasing you to no end."

"Whatever, you stupid pirate." I muttered under my breath, really wanting to punch his lights out. Arthur just grinned away like a evil smirky Cheshire cat, who had found a new toy to play with. "Look, there is only reason, we came here. And once where done with that reason, were leaving, got it?"

"Oh really? And we were just having so much fun…"Arthur said, still grinning away. "Guess we can't have as much fun as I planned to have, but oh well. If we only get a short time to play, that's fine with me…"

I was seriously, wanting to kick this guy's ass, right now, but I thought of another way this could go….

___- - - -._

"Olivia, forget it, were leaving. This guy can't help us out at all…" I said, as I grabbed my sister's hand, and closing the cell door shut. But before we could leave, I went over and picked up the sword that the navy people took away from Arthur. I walked back to the cell, while signaling to Olivia to stay put.

"Listen you…" I said, holding out the sword to him, wanting him to take it. When he didn't move for a few minutes, I motioned for him with the sword, to come over and take it. When he finally got up and started walking over to where I was, I quickly grabbed the front part of his shirt and pulled him close so I talk to him softly without Olivia overhearing.

"No listen up and don't say anything!" I said softly and quietly to him. "I'm leaving this sword with you, so do whatever you can with it, to get out of here. I'm also, leaving the key in the lock, so turn it to the left in three circle motions to undo the lock. When you're out of the cell, go to the left hallway and keep going straight. After that, you're on your own…" I dropped the sword in his cell, leaving it with him.

"Okay, but why are you helping me, escape? I am a pirate you know." Arthur said, his smirk turning small. " I could do something horrible to you, once I'm out."

"Hey, it's not like I wanted to help you, you scumbag! But you did kinda save me and my sister's life…and in our family, we always pay back a debt, no matter what!" I said, as I let go of his shirt and turned away from him. "Later, Douchehead!"

And with that, me and Olivia walked out of there, our task already dealt with.

"I see, well, then…. it looks like I might want to keep you around some more, luv. You make an interesting treasure for me to have…" Arthur said softly, as he picked up his sword.

"And who knows?

With you sister, you both might be good not only as a treasure to keep from my enemies ….

**But to keep, as my own forever….**"

___- - - -._

After we left the cell, we started to head back to the main part of our house. I was feeling exhausted with dealing with that jerk, but at least he would be out of our lives for now….

"Hey, sis, is something wrong? What is something that pirate said to you?" Olivia said, noticing that I was looking frustrated.

"It's nothing, sis, nothing at all." I said, as we walked over to where our bedrooms were, not wanting to talk about it. Olivia seemed to understand and didn't say anything more.

I just felt so tired, that all I wanted to do was take a little nap, just a tiny one, for a little bit….

___- - - -._

I woke up some later, to loud shouts, that sounded like they were coming from the hallway. I looked around and saw that it was dark in my room. I must have been sleeping for hours, for some time, until the shouts woke me up, making be alert that something was wrong.

I heard footsteps quickly come into my room, as I tried to see who it was, that was here with me in my room…

"Olivia? Is that you?" I asked, hoping it was her.

"Not exactly, luv." A voice said, as I tried to let out a scream, but a quick hand covered my mouth, preventing me from screaming. Through what I could see in the darkness of my room, I could make out a figure, with a blood red coat and emerald green eyes.

I glared daggers at him, as I tried to struggle out of his grip, but he was stronger than me, and held me back.

"Quiet luv. We don't want you to alert anyone that I'm in here…" Arthur said softly to me, as a knock was heard on the door. He turned his head, at the sound of the knocking.

"Riku? You in there? It's chaos out here…" Olivia's voice said through the door. I stared in horror as the door started to open. I didn't want my sister to be caught in my room, with this pirate in here!

But before I could warn her, she opens the door and hurries on in, and sees Arthur also in the room, along with me. She starts to open her mouth to let out a scream, but Arthur pulls out a small dagger and holds it up to my throat.

"One sound and I slice her throat. So please, be quiet and be a good little girl, my dear." Arthur said, his voice dripping with fake sweetness. Olivia looked scared, but did as she was told. Arthur motioned for her to sit on the bed, right next to me. When she did, I saw her look at me, with fear in her eyes.

"Allright, then, now that both of you two are here…." Arthur said, as he let go of my mouth, allowing me to be able to speak again, but still keeping the dagger at my throat. " I can let you go, for now, seeing as you both won't give my location away or you can tell what would happen."

"Your sick, you know that?" I said, angrily to him, as he let out a small chuckle.

"I am a pirate, luv and pirate don't always follow the rules." Arthur said, as he took the dagger away from my neck, allowing me to be free from it's sharpness at my throat and out of danger.

But before one of us could say anything else, all three of us, heard footsteps, coming closer to my door. I could tell that they were those stupid navy guy's footsteps.

___- - - -._

"Move out of the way!" I barked at Arthur, feeling a bit of regret at what I was going to do next. I could Olivia in the background, as I got up from my bed and pushed Arthur out of the way, in order for me to go to my window. Arthur also yelled in the background, but I didn't care as I opened my window.

Arthur came over to me and demanded to know what I was doing, but I ignored him as I pushed him out of my window.

"**GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, YOU STUPID MORON**!" I yelled at him, as he fell out of my window, all the way to the ground. Olivia started freaking out as she raced to the window, thinking I just committed cold blooded murder….

But to our surprise and my annoyance, he was still alive and had somehow survived the fall from my window.

"Thanks for that little bit of help for escaping, luv." Arthur said, as he gave us a mock way. "I need that…"

"Yeah, whatever, just get out of here already!" I yelled to him, wanting him to leave already.

"Till we meet again, you two, which might happen sooner than you think…."Arthur said as he looked up at us, as we stared at him in horror. "You two haven't seen that last of me….

I'll be returning some day and when I do…. well, let's just say that I won't let you two out of my sight for a very, very long time."

"Whaddya mean by 'very long time'? Do you mean to say that, your gonna kidnap us?" Olivia asked, as I could tell that she was feeling a bit scared about that.

"You could say that, but it all depends, mainly if I can come up with a plan like that and don't get caught. And speaking of getting 'caught', I'd better take my leave…" Arthur said, and with that last statement, he was gone, running out of our site.

"Yeah, you better run! And don't come back, you stupid Douchebag!" I yelled after him, hoping he might have heard that. Olivia just stared at me, as she didn't seem to know what to say at this point. I just turned to her and gave her a soft smile.

"Don't worry, Olivia. I won't let any harm come to you." I told her, as she knew that I always kept my word. "I promise: I won't anyone lay a finger on you, ever!

"Okay, sis, I know you won't. You're strong and can take anyone on!" She said, as I let out a small laugh.

"I don't know about that…" I said to her, as she then let out a small laugh.

_And that's all everything started for us. We later found out that our other family members were killed during the raid. Olivia and I were the only ones of our family that had somehow survived. _

_I guess we were the lucky ones…. But sometimes I get the feeling that something is coming for us…._

_~**Le forward time wrap~**_

_It's now has been one year since the incident were our family died and meeting that Strange Pirate, Kirkland. Olivia and I are trying to get our lives back to normal, but it's still very hard for us, since we miss our family a lot._

_But I can tell, that something is gonna happen soon, very soon…._

_Something that will change our lives forever…._

_Olivia wants to go to the market today, since there is a festival going on for the mid-summer solstice. She really wants to go, so I'm thinking of letting go together. It might help us take our mind off of our grief's and sadness…._

_**Let's just hope it does…. **_

**~To Be Continued….Maybe?**

* * *

**And so ends the Story's Past Arc! Now we can get forward to the real part of the story! (Story's Past 1-3 was just background chapters for the OC'S Riku and Olivia. Now, we get to see how their lives had turned out, since a year as past for them)**

**And there might be some more characters added in, so be on the look out for them, if you spot them! **

**Until Next time everybody!**

**~See you then!~~**


	4. Chapter 4: Riku&Olivia-One Year Later

**A/N: Ok, this story was thought up during a RP Game I started with my good friend, Olivia-Chan. We have been role-playing for a while and I asked if I could make a fanfic after it. Olivia-Chan agreed and here it is. **

**I'm using my OC Riku (the one I used in the RP game).**

**My OC Riku is about the age between 18-25 years old, has light purpleish eyes and long blackish-brown hair. I don't own Hetalia or its characters and neither does my friend Olivia-Chan; I only own my OC Riku and the story, nothing else. Oliva-Chan only owns her OC Olivia and nothing else (except for helping me with the RP Game). There might be other OC'S coming in later chapters, so I will put up their descriptions when they appear. **

**Riku: So here we are with Chapter 4 and it has been 1 year since the "incident" as our OC'S call it. **

**Olivia: yeah, and this chapter, will be a little short, as my sis informed me via txts. She also informed me that the next few chapters will also be short chapters, to build up story plot and make it interesting.**

**Riku: but still, even with short chapters, we hope you still will enjoy reading the story! Enjoy the next chapter, you guys….**

* * *

**Snow White and Rose Red-Chapter 4:  
Riku &Olivia-One Year Later**

"**OLIVIA! WHERE ARE YOU**?!" The voice of Riku's voice shouted through the hallway, as she was once again, searching for her sister. Every morning, she always had to look for her sister, who had a habit of hiding from her.

She looked in her room: No Olivia.  
She looked in the hallway: No Olivia.  
She looked in the front room: No Olivia.

She looked in every possible room and place that she thought that she might be. After what seemed of hours looking for her sister, she finally found her….  
In the backyard, climbing the tree.

"Olivia! Just what in god's name are you doing up there?" Riku asked as her sister looked down from her tree climbing spot.

"Oh, hi there sis. I was just trying to climb this tree…" Olivia said as her sister sighed and shook her head.

"I can see that. Now, come on down from that tree, please…" Riku said as her sister nodded her head and climbed down from the tree. Riku looked over her sister and saw that her clothes were a mess from all the tree climbing activities.

"Look at you, you're a mess. Now we gotta get you cleaned up…" Riku said as her sister started to pout a little bit.

Even though a year had passed for both sisters, they still feel as if they were still trapped in lost time, of losing their family in the incident. That's what the two girls call it:  
The incident.

There was really no need to call it anything else. Even though they wanted to keep it quiet, somehow the word of what happened that night, got out. And even though some of the people in their town tried to help them out with anything they might need, all they wanted…

Was allowed the time to be able to grieve and get on with their lives.

So even though they had tried their hardest to go on with their lives, sometimes Olivia would hear her sister crying softly in the middle of the night, for the family members that they had lost.

So Olivia tried her best to help her sister's spirit be better, but all Riku asked for her sister to do…  
Was for them to always stay together and never be apart.

They were the only family that had left and all they had was each other….

"Olivia, you need to change your clothes, or I won't take you to the Festival that is going on for the mid-summer solstice!" Riku said, which she knew that her sister really wanted to go.

After saying that, Olivia agreed and went to her bedroom to go change her clothes…

_**Not far from where the girls were staying and the festival was getting ready to start, two sets of ships were being docked, not too far from the town's main port.  
Both ships were led by two of the most dangerous pirates and they both had reputations for causing a lot of trouble….**_

The first pirate ship was getting ready to release its plan for attack.

"Alright, looks like I might be able to find a clue here. But If I can't, I'm sure there might be treasure for me to steal here…" The familiar shade of platinum blond hair and emerald green eyes of Arthur Kirkland scanned the map that he had. After looking at it for a few minutes, he put on his blood red coat and pirate captain's hat, ready to start having some fun…..

The other pirate ship, carried a different set of plans, as it was an enemy ship of Kirkland's ship.

"So….it looks like old scone eater is going to cause trouble around here…" The pirate captain thought as he spied Arthur's ship from his Captain's room. This pirate had silvery white hair and crimson red eyes, the color of blood. He grinned a smirky grin as he grabbed his captain's coat of dark bluish-black and his own Pirate's captain hat.

"looks like zhis vill be a lot of fun…"He said evilly in a thick Germanic accent as he grabbed his sword and hooked it to his belt, thinking about he will finally be able to kill that damn Kirkland for good this time…..

And so, the threads of destiny was starting to connect….

**~To Be Continued….Maybe?**

* * *

**Riku: So, like we said before, this is a short chapter, which has some questions, but you probably already figured those questions out.**

**Olivia: why can't we just tell them the questions, sis?**

**Riku: because that would give away a lot of future plot settings and chapter parts. *gives Olivia a noogie* anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter….**

**Which will be coming up soon, if Olivia will ever give me time to write them…**

**Until Next time everybody!**

**~See you then!~~**


	5. Chapter 5: Festival Time&Meet Ups PT1

**A/N: Ok, this story was thought up during a RP Game I started with my good friend, Olivia-Chan. We have been role-playing for a while and I asked if I could make a fanfic after it. Olivia-Chan agreed and here it is. **

**I'm using my OC Riku (the one I used in the RP game).**

**My OC Riku is about the age between 18-25 years old, has light purplish eyes and long blackish-brown hair. I don't own Hetalia or its characters and neither does my friend Olivia-Chan; I only own my OC Riku and the story, nothing else. Oliva-Chan only owns her OC Olivia and nothing else (except for helping me with the RP Game). There might be other OC'S coming in later chapters, so I will put up their descriptions when they appear. **

**Riku: just to let you all know, this is the start of another story arc, that might be in multiple parts.**

**Olivia: and due to it being in parts, the chapters, might be short.**

**Riku: but we still hope you enjoy the chapter and continue to support the story!**

* * *

**Snow White and Rose Red-Chapter 5:Festival Time and Meet Ups PT.1**

Olivia and Riku took awhile to get ready, as Olivia was getting fussy like…..

Well, she would, since she had to wear a dress.

She wasn't the type of girl that liked to wear dress and having to be pretty. But it was the rule that the girls had to follow, whenever they had to go out into town.

So, after helping (or more like forcing her) to get into the dress, and making sure her hair wasn't all messy like, since they still came from a noble family, so they had to look at least a little bit descent.

At least, they tried to most of the time, when they went into town together…..

So, after Riku checked to make sure that she was dressed properly, she and her sister, were finally able to make it to town. They walked for a bit, as both sisters looked around to see all that was worth looking at.

Olivia wanted to see the food stands, so Riku agreed that she could, as long as they went together.

The two girls walked over to the food stands, as Olivia looked at the sweets that were being sold. Riku just watched her from a distance away, as she saw a smile spread across her sister's face.

It had been a long time, since she smiled like that….

_**Not far, from where the girls were, someone was also watching them, trying to see what he wanted to see. His eyes looked at Olivia first, then at Riku. **_

_**Neither girl was bad looking and both looked to suit either of his tastes. They looked like they could handle a lot and having both of them, could mean a lot more fun, for his own enjoyment….**_

_**He chuckled to himself as his crimson eyes, glowed with a mischievous look.**_

_**This could be even more fun that he had planned…..**_

"Hey, sis! Can I get these?" Olivia asked her sis, as she pointed at a tray of sweet bun pastries. Riku turned her attention to her sister, as she looked to what her sister was pointing at.

"Sure, sweetie. I guess you can…" Riku said, as she walked over to her sis and paid for the sweets. After that, the two girls walked two a bench to sit at and eat their sweet bun pastries.

The two girls ate their treat in silence as they watched all the festivities happened all around.

"Hey sis, check out that guy over there!" Olivia said, as she pointed a finger at a man that was not to far from them, and staring at them.

Riku turned her head to what her sister was pointing at. She looked to see a man with silvery white hair and crimson eyes, staring at them with a smirk on his face.

"He keeps looking at us for some reason…" Olivia said as Riku rolled her eyes, in an annoyance at the guy.

"Just ignore him, Olivia. He's probably some sort of creeper guy, that is trying to pick up some girls or something." Riku said as she said, tried to look at something else.

"Well, I'm gonna look at some more things. I'll be back in a few minutes, okay sis?" Olivia said, as she was done with her treat. Riku watched her sister go, as she let out a sigh.

Her sister could never sit down long enough to do anything, always wanted to be going off and do other things.

_**She was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't notice the footsteps, that were coming towards her…..**_

"Hallo zhere, Fräulein …" A voice said as Riku turned her head to see the silvery white haired, crimson eyed guy, standing right by her. He grinned at her, as she didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Um, excuse me, but is there some reason, that you have been watching me and my sister this whole time?" Riku asked him, not really wanting to talk to him.

"Ja, zhere is. I just zhought zhat you und you're schwester looked so cute, sitting togezher, zhat I couldn't help, but look at you two." He said, as he still had the grin on his face.

"Well Mr. Stalker creeper guy…" Riku said as the guy gave her a funny confused look at being called 'Mr. Stalker creeper guy'. "Can you at least tell me you're name?"

"I could…but I vould like to know your name first, Fräulein." He said, she looked at him, as if he was crazy. After a few seconds passed, she let out a sigh, as she knew that wasn't gonna win this one.

"Okay, you win, I guess." Riku said, trying to hold back a groan. "My name is Riku."

"Nice name, Liebe. I like it….mein name is Gilbert, Gilbert Bielschmidt." The man, now named Gilbert said, as he took her hand in his. "Und I hope we can become gut friends, mein liebe." He flipped her hand over, and lightly kissed the back of it, as a light blush came across her cheeks.

"Kesesese~ I see a cute little blush on your face, Liebe. Vho knew zhat you could look even cuter, vhen you blush like zhat…" Gilbert said. Riku tried not to look away, as she started thinking of something else or anything else, to get rid of her flaming blush.

"_This guy…he might not be a good person to hang around with. I'm getting a really bad feeling from him…" _Riku thought as she hoped that he would leave soon, so her bad feeling would go away….

_**Soon, Olivia would come back, but she too, would meet someone. But, when she has her meet up, the reaction might be a little different, than her sister's….**_

_**But with all the characters set in play, then the circle would be complete and the real parts of their fates, would begin….**_

**~To Be Continued….Maybe?**

* * *

**Riku: So ends chapter 5. And as we said before, the next few chapters might be short ones, due to time limit and how much we want to put in, into the story. And of course, Olivia doesn't like short chapters…..**

**Olivia: *Pouts* why can't we make them longer, sis?**

**Riku: *sighs* we just can't for now, Olivia. But I'll make sure to have some longer ones for future chapters…. *Hugs Olivia* okay, sweetie? You just have to be patient for now…**

**Until Next time everybody!**

**~See you then!~~**


	6. Chapter 6: Festival Time&Meet Ups PT2

**A/N: Ok, this story was thought up during a RP Game I started with my good friend, Olivia-Chan. We have been role-playing for a while and I asked if I could make a fanfic after it. Olivia-Chan agreed and here it is. **

**I'm using my OC Riku (the one I used in the RP game).**

**My OC Riku is about the age between 18-25 years old, has light purpleish eyes and long blackish-brown hair. I don't own Hetalia or its characters and neither does my friend Olivia-Chan; I only own my OC Riku and the story, nothing else. Oliva-Chan only owns her OC Olivia and nothing else (except for helping me with the RP Game). There might be other OC'S coming in later chapters, so I will put up their descriptions when they appear. **

**Riku: and once again, we got some more short chapters going...**

**Olivia: as sis forgot to say in the last chapter, she met Gilbert. they look so cute together...*happy face***

**Riku: well, then , guess who you're gonna meet? why don't we just find out in the chapter, okay?**

* * *

**Snow White and Rose Red-Chapter 6:Festival Time and Meet Ups PT.2**

_**Soon, Olivia would come back, but she too, would meet someone. But, when she has her meet up, the reaction might be a little different, than her sister's….**_

_**But with all the characters set in play, then the circle would be complete and the real parts of their fates, would begin….**_

Olivia had walked off to see all the sights that the festival had to offer. She and her sister had been coming to this festival for many years, and it was always something that they both enjoyed.

But this year, was the first year that they didn't come with the rest of their family members, due to the incident where they had lost them one year ago….

But Olivia was gonna try to have a fun time with her sister this year…

Or at least, she hoped they could….

Olivia had gotten distracted by a stand full of colorful scarves, that she didn't look to see where she was going and bumped into someone. She didn't mean to do it on purpose, so she quickly tried to apologize…

Knowing that if she didn't, Riku would be really mad at her and give her a lecture, on proper etiquette manners.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you. I wasn't watching where I was going…" Olivia said as she tried to hide the embarrassing blush on her face.

"It's alright, no harm done, luv." A British accented voice said to her. That voice sounded so familiar like to her, like she had heard it before somehow…

She looked to see a man with platinum blond hair and emerald green eyes, looking right back at her.

A pair of familiar emerald green eyes….

She didn't stay anything, as she kept looking at the man for a few minutes.

"What's wrong luv? You look like you just saw a ghost or something…" He said to her, as she snapped back into reality and out of her staring trance.

"Yeah, I'm okay. You just reminded of someone, that's all." Olivia said, as she tried not to think of that time again, or let her mind go wonder off to that time. The man just gave her a smile, as if what she had just said was something simple like.

"Are you alone luv? Places like this can be kinda crowded like for a young girl, especially a beautiful girl like you." The blond haired man said, as Olivia felt a blush come across her face, at the compliment.

"No, I'm not. I'm here with my big sister." Olivia said, as she looked to the side to see if Riku was anywhere close by. "She was here a bit ago, but I'm not sure where she is now…."

"Well, why don't we go find her together? It might help find her faster, if we look for her together…" The blond haired man said, as Olivia nodded her head.

They both walked together, as Olivia kept an eye out for her any signs of her sister. They kept walking for a bit, until Olivia realized that she didn't know this stranger's name.

"So um, what's your name? My name is Olivia." Olivia said, as the man looked at her, still with the smile on his face.

"Olivia? That's a nice name." The man said. "Well, actually, my name is…"

But he never got to finish his sentence, when Olivia heard her sister's voice not too far away. She turned around to see her sister, talking with a man with silvery white hair.

She quickly said something to the silvery white haired guy, as she quickly walks away, going off in one direction.

Olivia, started guessing that something was wrong, as she shouts. Riku's name. Riku turned her head and waved to Olivia, as a way to have her come over to where she was.

"Oh, dear, it looks like I gotta get going." Olivia said to the blond haired man. "But it was nice talking to you. Maybe we can see each other again, sometime, if you like…"

"Yes, that would be nice. Another time sounds good to me." He said, as Olivia gave him a smile and runs off to be with Riku. The man watched them both go; as he also noticed that the silver white haired guy had vanished off, without him knowing.

"_**Looks like I'm gonna be having my hands full with this situation, especially with someone like him around."**_ The man thought to himself as he let out a small chuckle. "_**And you didn't need to tell me your name, silly girl. I already knew it, since I already met you two some time ago….**_

_**Olivia and Riku…."**_ He felt a smirk come across his face, as Arthur Kirkland, walked into one of the crowds and vanished from the area. He needed to get his plan set into motion, if he wanted to get this job done over and quickly, without setting any problems off….

**~To Be Continued….Maybe?**

* * *

**Riku: as we have mentioned before, there might be a few more parts to this section of the story, so it might get a little dragged like...**

**Olivia: *happily eating a sweet bun***

**Riku: wow, for once, olivia is quiet...so, i guess i should just leave it at that and see you all in the next chapter...**

**Until Next time everybody!**

**~See you then!~~**


	7. Chapter 7: Festival Time&Meet Ups PT3

**A/N: Ok, this story was thought up during a RP Game I started with my good friend, Olivia-Chan. We have been role-playing for a while and I asked if I could make a fanfic after it. Olivia-Chan agreed and here it is. **

**I'm using my OC Riku (the one I used in the RP game) and Olivia-Chan has her OC Olivia. **

**I don't own Hetalia or its characters and neither does my friend Olivia-Chan; I only own my OC Riku and the story, nothing else. Oliva-Chan only owns her OC Olivia and nothing else (except for helping me with the RP Game). There might be other OC'S coming in later chapters, so I will put up their descriptions when they appear. **

**Riku: okay, this is the last part for the festival time and meet-up section of the story.**

**Olivia: Whaaat? But that means….um…what does that mean again?**

**Riku: It means, Olivia, that something will be going down soon…**

**Olivia: Yeah! And what would that be sis?**

**Riku: just read the chapter and you'll find out…so, let's go in 3…2…1…START!**

* * *

**Snow White and Rose Red-Chapter 7: Festival Time and Meet Ups PT. 3**

Riku had been talking with the man, Gilbert for a bit, just to pass the time and hoping that maybe if she talked with him for a bit, he might get bored and leave.

After a few minutes of talking with him and he wasn't leaving, she was about to make the first move of ending the talk there, when something caught his attention.

"Hey, I'm sorry to be rude, but I think I need to go find my sister, now." Riku said as politely as she could, as she started to walk away from Gilbert, in one direction.

But before she could go any further, Gilbert quickly called out to her, to try and grab her attention.

"Um, Frau, look over zhere! I zhink I see somevone you might know…" Gilbert said, as he pointed a finger behind her. Riku turned around as she looked to see where Gilbert was pointing at. She looked to see her sister Olivia, talking with a young man with emerald green eyes and platinum blond hair.

Olivia noticed her and called out to her, with a smile on her face.

"RIKU!" Olivia shouted as Riku kept her gaze on the man that was right by Olivia. Riku didn't move for a few minutes, as she looked at him closely as she tried to hold back a look of horror on her face.

It was the same man from one year ago…

_**Arthur Kirkland**_…

As she looked at Arthur than back at Gilbert, she noticed both men, as she now realized something very important.

They were both the same men that she saw in her dreams one year ago….

The same dream she saw before the incident happened…

She didn't say anything for a few minutes as she knew that she had to keep this information to herself.

"It's my sister, Olivia. I need to see her for a few minutes…" Riku said to Gilbert.

"Its okay vith me, if you talk vith her. Take as much time as you need, frau…" Gilbert said, giving her a smile. Riku nodded her head as she went over to her sister, waving her hand as a way for her to come over to where she was.

Olivia complied and went over to where her sister was, happy to find her alright.

"Hey sis, where have you been? I thought you were sitting on the bench…" Olivia said, as Riku rolled her eyes at her sister.

"I was. You were the one that ran off and didn't come back, Olivia!" Riku said, as she grabbed her sister, in a tight grip. "How many times to I have to tell you, not to run off like that?! You could get hurt or worse…" She said as she gave her sister a big noogie on the head, nooging her hard.

"I'm sorry, sis! I just wanted to see some of the booths and things….please forgive me, sissy…" Olivia said, as she was getting a "Noogie punishment" from Riku.

After a few minutes, Riku lets go of her sister, ending the punishment.

"Alright, I think that's enough….and I forgive you….for now…" Riku said, as she embraced her sister. "Just, don't do something like that again, alright? You scared me half to death and I start to get worried about you…"

"Okay, sis. I won't do that again, so please, don't be mad at me…" Olivia said, as she hugged her sister back. Both sisters's hugged each other for a few minutes, before breaking off the hug.

Riku looks to see if Gilbert was still there, but sees that he is gone. She looks to see if the other man was there, but he was also gone.

Now that was weird…

Both men had disappeared, like they had vanished into thin air…

Maybe they had never been there in the first place…

Maybe she had imagined them all in her mind…

But Riku wasn't so sure, as she kept those thoughts to herself, as he held Olivia's hand.

"C'mon Olivia, let's get going…" Riku said, as she started walking away with Olivia. Olivia just nodded her head, as both sisters's walked away together. Riku kept looking forward on the walk that they were taking, when she noticed something, sticking out of Olivia's dress collar.

"Olivia….what is that?" Riku asked, as she looked at the collar dress part of her sister's dress.

"Um, that is….my bow and arrow…sis…" Olivia said, as a light blush came across her face.

"You're…WHATTT?!" Riku said as she stopped walking and looked at her sister with an angry look in her face. She turned her sister around to inspect her, too see if it was true.

As her sister said, she saw the tip of the bow, sticking out of the dress. The gleaming color of reddish orange shined in the sun, when the light touched it.

"Olivia, why did you bring that? You know weapons are forbidden in here!" Riku said, as she started to give her sister a lecture about the wrong that had just done.

"I know….but I snuck it in, sis. You know that I always want to keep it with me." Olivia said, as she looked at her sister with a few tears starting to come. "It's our family heirloom, so it's very important to me ….to us, sis."

"I know it is, sis. I know how important it is to you." Riku said as she softened her face expression a bit.

She knew that this bow and arrow was really important to the both of them and they had to guard it with their lives…

"Okay, let's just forget about that for now and get going…" Riku said, as she and Olivia continued their walk.

They made it as far as a few more steps, when another disturbance was coming their way….

The shouts and wails of a pirate raid….

_**The flames and chaos of a disaster was coming their way and the girls would have to face another fight again, but this time, they would have to be better prepared or fall, due to their own lack of skills….**_

_**But they knew they would have to try, at the best that they could…**_

**~To Be Continued….Maybe?~**

* * *

**Riku: So, in the next chapter, we get to see what we call "A Pirate Raid"…. **

**Olivia: hey, sis, what's that?**

**Riku: well, a pirate raid is….*explains to Olivia what a pirate raid* so, to find out how that turns out….**

**You'll have to read the next chapter, which will be coming soon…**

**Until Next time everybody!**

**~See you then!~~**


	8. Chapter 8: Crashing The Festival Time!

**A/N: Ok, this story was thought up during a RP Game I started with my good friend, Olivia-Chan. We have been role-playing for a while and I asked if I could make a fanfic after it. Olivia-Chan agreed and here it is. **

**I'm using my OC Riku (the one I used in the RP game).**

**My OC Riku is about the age between 18-25 years old, has light purpleish eyes and long blackish-brown hair. I don't own Hetalia or its characters and neither does my friend Olivia-Chan; I only own my OC Riku and the story, nothing else. Oliva-Chan only owns her OC Olivia and nothing else (except for helping me with the RP Game). There might be other OC'S coming in later chapters, so I will put up their descriptions when they appear. **

**Riku: so, here we have another chapter. *and note for all readers: the DA page has more chapters, so i'm trying to catch up the fanfiction readers, as best and as fast as i can***

**Olivia: this is due, to sis's computer is always so on ff-net for some reason...**

**Riku: thanks for the observation, sis. anyway, let's continue on, shall we?**

* * *

**Snow White and Rose Red-Chapter 8: Crashing The Festival Time!**

The festival was going on well, for most of the time….

So well, that someone was getting bored and annoyed at all the boredom from the entire thing.

Gilbert had a pretty good time, talking with the girl Riku, until annoyance had entered the scene.

An annoyance that had always been a thorn in his side for a very long time…

_**Arthur Kirkland, aka the scone eating tea drinker.**_

He was such a pain in the ass, that it drove him nuts. He was always such a pest that it felt like he had to deal with his rival constantly, like two kids in constant fighting match.

Even though they had been fighting for years, they used to be friends, but a betrayal had come in between them, ending their friendship once and for all...

So now, Gilbert decided to destroy Kirkland, if it was the last thing he did, and end this stupid rivalry once and for all….

No matter how long it took him.

He didn't make a sound or have any face expression as he tried to hold back a grunt of anger as he stared at Arthur, and was thinking how much of an idiot can this guy be sometimes...

That stupid moron had to show up with the sister and ruin everything.

He saw the two girls notice each other as he knew that he had to get moving or he would be in trouble…

While the two sisters were noticing each other…

They didn't see or notice Gilbert, walking away silently like, as he vanished from the area.

Well, the girls didn't notice, but the other pirate did, knowing that he had to leave too.

_**So, as the clock was ticking down on the festival…**_

_**So was the time for disaster to set in…**_

Gilbert kept moving away from the area, trying to get as much distance between him and his rival as much as he could. He only made a few blocks before he noticed that he was being followed.

"You know…I don't like being followed. It gets on mein nerve vhen someone does somezhing like zhis, behind mein back!" Gilbert said, in a low tone of voice. He turns around as he had a hand gripped to his sword, ready to strike. "Show yourself or I vill make you!"

"Hehe, my, my….still aggressive as usual…

You haven't changed, since the last time we met each other…" The voice of Arthur Kirkland said, as he stepped out of the shadows that he was hiding from.

He looked at Gilbert, as he gave him a grin, which started to piss Gilbert off.

"Vhat do you vant Arthur? Anozher fight vere I beat zhe shit out of you again? You know, you can never beat zhe awesome me…." Gilbert said, as he still had a grip on his sword, ready to use it.

"Not this time, but I would love to stay and teach you better sword lessons…but unfortunately, I found something interesting here, something I really don't want to have…" Arthur said, as Gilbert started to think of what he was trying to say.

"Vhat you found…it vouldn't happen to be two girls, vould it?' Gilbert asked.

"Maybe…" Arthur said, as Gilbert trying to guess at who he was talking about.

"Like two young frau's…." Gilbert asked again, getting closer.

"I guess…" Arthur said, as he knew that Gilbert was getting closer.

"Like two sister's perhaps?" Gilbert asked, getting the guessing game answer right.

"Yes, how did you know?" Arthur asked, as he had a small smirk on his face.

"In case you forgot...I have eyes, dummkopf! I saw you earlier today, flirting vith zhe younger vone like a moron!" Gilbert said, as he tried to hold back his anger and not lash out at him.

This bastard was going for his prize and he acted like it didn't matter….

Well, two can play that game…

"I see….vell zhen, I guess vhere after zhe same zhings…" Gilbert said, as he gave Arthur a glaring look. "I also had mien eyes on zhe both of zhem."

"You did, didn't you? I guess we can both agree for once that we have the same tastes…" Arthur said, as he thought of a great idea. "Hey, I just got a good idea….why don't we make this into a contest?"

"A contest?" Gilbert said, as a small smirky grin came across his face. He always did like to compete to show off how "awesome" he always said he was.

And a contest would get him into the mood of showing off and trying to beat Arthur…

"Yea, a little contest…..you and me…"Arthur said as he explained the rules. "We cause some damage during this "little fair thing" and see some chaos around here.

While everyone is distracted, we do what pirates always do: Raid and cause destruction." Gilbert grinned as he was starting to like the plan, as Arthur continued speaking.

"But here's the catch: The two girls are the prize…..And I know you had your eye one of them.

So, let' say this: whoever gets to them first, gets to keep them… sounds fair?" Arthur said, as Gilbert nodded his head as he was already trying to find a way to get both girls for himself.

"Alright, guess we better go our separate ways then, to start this little contest…"Arthur said as he and Gilbert started walking away, for a few steps.

When they took about the same number of steps, they both started to run, bolting from the area.

_**They knew that they had to work quickly, if either one of them wanted to win the prize….**_

Some pirate groups from both parties had set up small explosive riggs that went off when they saw both captains leaving the area after they had finished talking. A scout from both parties let off the signal to set off the explosives at certain times.

Gunpowder and smoke filled the air as screams of horror and explosive sounds followed close by, as Riku and Olivia saw all that was happing all around them.

Just what was going on here?

And why, where there gunshots and explosives?

"Olivia….I think it might have been a good idea that you brought your bow and arrow, with you…" Riku said, as Olivia gave her a confused look.

"Why do you say that?" Olivia asked, looking at her sister.

"Because I got the feeling….that we might have to get into another fight…just like last time…" Riku said, as she kept her sister close by as she waited for the battle to begin.

**~To Be Continued….Maybe?~**

* * *

**Riku: wow, can't believe iggy and gilly actually agreed on something for once...**

**Olivia: did you just give them nicknames, sis?**

**Riku: …yeah, so what?! i can, beacuse i can! ^_^**

**Until Next time everybody!**

**~See you then!~~**


	9. Chapter 9: Delays and Dead ends

**A/N: Ok, this story was thought up during a RP Game I started with my good friend, Olivia-Chan. We have been role-playing for a while and I asked if I could make a fanfic after it. Olivia-Chan agreed and here it is. **

**I'm using my OC Riku (the one I used in the RP game).**

**My OC Riku is about the age between 18-25 years old, has light purpleish eyes and long blackish-brown hair. Olivia is a year younger than Riku (About 18 years old), has long dirty blond hair and green eyes. I don't own Hetalia or its characters and neither does my friend Olivia-Chan; I only own my OC Riku and the story, nothing else. Oliva-Chan only owns her OC Olivia and nothing else (except for helping me with the RP Game). There might be other OC'S coming in later chapters, so I will put up their descriptions when they appear. **

**Riku: And now, in this chapter, we get to see what we were doing, during the raid…**

**Olivia: Hey sis, do we get to fight in this chapter?**

**Riku: It all depends, but were going to be keeping that quiet, because…**

**Olivia: I know, I know. They have to read the chapter to see.**

**Riku: So, as usual, please read and review…**

**Riku & Olivia: AND ENJOY THE CHAPTER! *Note: this chapter does a funny scene that we do on france, so be prepared to lol very hard***

* * *

**Snow White and Rose Red-Chapter 9: Delays and Dead ends**

Riku and Olivia could sense that fear, was the main cause of all the panic that was happening all around. Everywhere they looked and turned, they saw people panicking and fleeing the area, like scared mice running from a sinking ship.

They stayed close, as they kept on trying to get away and find a place of safety and shelter. They hurried as fast as they could, trying to put some distance between them, moving as fast as they could.

They kept moving away, as they heard a voice shouting from somewhere. Riku looked behind her for a sec, and didn't see anyone. She sighed and started to turn her head back to the front position, when they were surprised by a random person, who appeared out of nowhere.

He looked at them with his blue eyes, and almost creepy like smirk. His mid-length blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail, tied up with a bright blue ribbon.

"Ohonhonhonhonhon~ what have we here? Too little cute mademoiselle's that are lost?" The stranger said, as his voice was traced with a foreign accent, almost sounding like he was European or so.

"Oh, great, it's a weird perverted moron…" Riku grumbled as the man looked at her in shock.

"Oi! I'm not weird, mademoiselle!" He said, as he pulled out a random rose out of nowhere and held it in front of Riku and Olivia's faces. "I'm French and a lover of all women…. like yourselves~"

Olivia faced-palmed at how this guy was acting around them. Riku held back the urge to beat the crap outta him, as he continued to try and flirt with them.

"But you two can call me Francis, if you like~" He said, as he walked closer to them, trying to get a move on them, as quietly as he could. He moved close to Olivia, as he tried to touch her behind. "How about you two come with me and have some fun? I'm always gentle with the ladies, especially two beautiful's like you two girls~"

Riku saw his hand start to get handsy as he was trying to touch her sister's butt.

She couldn't hold back any longer, as her anger snapped and went into **'big sister kick-ass mode'**….

"NO WAY! BACK OFF, STUPID FROG!" Riku said, as she ran up the Frenchman and kicked/kneed him in the balls, very hard. "LIKE HELL WE WANT TO HANG OUT WITH YOU, YOU DAMN PERVERT!"

The Frenchman, let out a yelp of pain, as he was screamed very loud, at having his weakness getting attacked like that, especially by a girl.

"**AAAAAH! SON OF A BITCH! MY EFFILE TOWER**!" He screamed as he fell to the ground, clenching his balls in pain.

"That's what you get, for trying to hit on my sister!" Riku said as Olivia stuck her tongue out at Francis, as the two girls left the area and bolted, leaving the wounded Frenchman to be grieving in pain, right where he was.

"That was fun, Riku! Let's do it again!" Olivia said, as they both kept running.

"Yeah we can, we can do it to the next person, who tries to act like a pervert!" Riku said, as she and her sister kept on running and making some distance between them.

They kept going until they reached a dead end.

But this dead end wasn't by a wall or dead end alleyway…

It was by a little group of pirates, that was making it their dead end….

"Well, this just gets better and better…" Riku said as Olivia pulled out her bow and readied it with an arrow, that she had hidden in her dress. Riku noticed the bow and stopped her from using it, with her hand. "Wait Olivia! Let me take of them…"

"But sis, you can't take them all out by yourself! And besides, you don't have a weapon, with you…" Olivia stated as one of the pirates charged at them.

Riku looked at the pirate as she glared at him, and before anyone could say or do anything…

She struck!

The pirate went flying as he was struck pretty hard. The other pirates looked at the strucked pirate, then back at Riku and Olivia. In Riku's hand, was a strange looking weapon, that they had never seen before.

It had the shape of a sword, with a large chain tied to the end of the hilt. The blade was sharp and strong looking, as she raised her weapon in her hand, holding the chain in the other hand, tightly like.

"Alright, who's next to be beaten to a pulp?" Riku asked, as she raised her weapon in a fighting stance motion. The pirates all looked at her, before deciding what to do.

They took a few minutes, before deciding to attack them both at the same time.

"Oh, well, it looks like we got to fight them all, huh Olivia?" Riku said as and Olivia took their positions in ready to fight them off.

"Guess so…." Olivia said, as she got her bow ready to use it, stringing the arrow carefully onto the string.

After a few minutes passed, Riku thrusted her sword at the pirate, striking him down quickly like. He fell to the ground, completely knocked out.

The girls looked at all the pirates, that they had knocked out, as they were all in crumpled heaps on the ground.

"Wow sis, you've gotten better." Olivia said as she kicked one knocked out pirate in the side, checking to make sure he was knocked out pretty good.

"You have too, Olivia." Riku said, as she hooked the chain back up onto the hilt of her sword.

"Um, just a question: where were you hiding your sword?" Olivia asked as looked at her sister's sword, noticing the strong blade that it had.

"Same place you had your bow…under my dress…" Riku said, as she started to put her sword away.

But just as she was about to, she thought she heard a set of footsteps coming towards them. Riku motioned for Olivia to get ready to attack, when a quick flying dagger came at them.

Olivia blocked it with an arrow that she shot at it, letting it bounce off and hit the ground. She was about to launch another one, when someone snuck up from behind her and grabbed her by the throat, trying to choke her.

Riku noticed the attacker and sent the chain part of her weapon straight at the attacker, making it fly in a circle like motion. It attacked the person behind Olivia, wrapping around their neck and choking them instead.

The attacker let go of Olivia and tried to break free of the weapon, but soon, they were flying in the air like a rocket and sent crashing to the ground with a loud thud.

Riku held onto her end of the chain, tightly, as she looked at the attacker with angry eyes.

But before she could say anything, she got a good look at her target. He had silvery white hair and crimson eyes, eyes that were very familiar to Riku and Olivia (but more familiar to Riku than Olivia).

"No way….why are…you here?" Riku said, as she saw a small smirk creep onto Gilbert's face, as he looked at her and Olivia with burning crimson eyes.

"Zhat vas some move….didn't know you could fight like zhat…mein liebe…" Gilbert said, as was glad that he got the jump on them first before old scone eater did.

"Kesesese~ vhat a veapon you have zhere, liebe." Gilbert said, as he looked at her weapon with a interest in his eyes. "Vhen I get a hold of you, you can tell me vhat all about it."

"Yeah right, I'm gonna let you get us, you albino freak!" Riku said, as she glared at him. "Just try and get us, if you can!"

"Okay, I vill!" Gilbert said, as he undid the chain and looked at her, with a smirky eye look. Then, before they could do anything, he suddenly was not there, as they noticed he had vanished from the area.

"Where did he go, Riku? I don't see him…" Olivia said, as she suddenly let out a small scream. Her screams were made, because a steel silver blade was at Riku's throat, as the tip was at where it could cut her throat if she made a single move at this time.

"Gotcha….liebe…" A accented thick voice whispered in her ear, as she slowly looked to see Gilbert right next to her, holding the sword that was at her throat.

Both girls said nothing, as they were frozen with fear and worry, for the other sister's safety….

"_How did he do that, without us knowing? He must have a trick up his sleeve to move that fast…" _Riku thought to herself, as she felt a bit of anger and shame at being caught off guard like this.

"_Looks like zhis vill be so much fun…_" Gilbert thought as he couldn't wait to go to the next step in his plan…

**~To Be Continued….Maybe?~**

* * *

**Riku: We got caught! We got caught!**

**Olivia: How did we get caught like that? And how did he catch us off guard?**

**Riku: well, I really don't know, but I bet we can find out in the next chapter. * due to us not saying anything for now***

**U****ntil Next time everybody!**

**See you then!~~**


	10. Chapter 10: Kidnapped And Captured

**A/N: Ok, this story was thought up during a RP Game I started with my good friend, Olivia-Chan. We have been role-playing for a while and I asked if I could make a fanfic after it. Olivia-Chan agreed and here it is. **

**I'm using my OC Riku (the one I used in the RP game).**

**My OC Riku is about the age between 18-25 years old, has light purpleish eyes and long blackish-brown hair. Olivia is a year younger than Riku (About 18 years old), has long dirty blond hair and green eyes. I don't own Hetalia or its characters and neither does my friend Olivia-Chan; I only own my OC Riku and the story, nothing else. Oliva-Chan only owns her OC Olivia and nothing else (except for helping me with the RP Game). There might be other OC'S coming in later chapters, so I will put up their descriptions when they appear. **

**Olivia: yeah, we sure do. Why does this always happen to us?**

**Riku: I'm not sure….let's just see what happens in the next chapter, shall we?**

**Olivia: OKAY! LET'S READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! *song in chapter is: "HOIST THE COLORS" from POTC 3***

* * *

**Pir!EngandPir!PruXOC'S(RikuandOlivia)**

**Snow White and Rose Red-Chapter 10: Kidnapped And Captured**

"_Looks like zhis vill be so much fun…_" Gilbert thought as he couldn't wait to go to the next step in his plan…

He was happy that his plan that he had thought of had worked out so well.

When he had left the area where he had talked to Arthur, he had walked to another part of town that was disserted, due to the raid and explosions.

He chuckled to himself, as thinking about how much fun he was gonna have with this raid…

He kept walking, when he noticed two familiar girls...

The same girls that he had seen earlier today…

Riku and Olivia.

He felt a smirky smile come across his face, as he watched the two girls, trying to run away from the area and find safety. They did have a run in with Francis for a bit, as he watched the scene from the shadows.

When he saw the older sister, Riku, attack Francis in the balls, he did laugh to himself at the reaction scene.

"_Vhat a frau she is…" _Gilbert thought to himself as he saw the two girls begin to leave the area again, leaving the Frenchman where he was. He decided to keep following them, silently but quickly like, so he wouldn't lose them.

He kept following them for a bit, until he saw them getting caught in another dead end, but this time, with a group of nasty looking pirates. By their appearance, they looked to be with Arthur's group.

He stayed away from them, going to where there were shadows for him to hide in. He hid in the shadows, as he watched them closely, to see what they would do next…

He was surprised when they fought back, the younger one using a bow and arrow, as the older one used a strange sword chain like weapon. His eyes watched with curiosity, as he saw the girls fight with a lot of strength.

But he also saw that they held back some of their attacks, as if they didn't want to actually kill anyone….

He chuckled to himself as he quietly used the shadows to his advantage and quietly, was able to sneak up behind Olivia. Cause her back was turned, he was able to catch her off guard.

While her back was turned, he grabbed her neck from behind as his hands wrapped around her throat. He kept his hands around her throat, as he started to choke her a bit, just for fun or so….

While he was choking Olivia, he didn't notice the attack that was coming from Riku, until he felt the metal chain wrap around his neck. When it tightened around him, he made a gagging sound, as he let go of Olivia, now focusing on getting the metal chain from around his neck. But as he tried, the chain was given a yank and soon, he was flying through the air like a rocket and crash landed on the ground, with a loud thud.

He got up slowly, as he looked to see who was the one, who had sneaked attacked him. He was surprised to see Riku, holding onto the other end of the chain, with her sword.

He looked at her, than at her weapon, as he gave her a small smirk.

"Zhat vas some move…didn't know you could fight like zhat….mein liebe…" He said, as he was glad that he got to get the jump on them first, before Kirkland did.

He kept looking at her weapon, with great interest. "Vhat a veapon you have zhere, liebe. Vhen i get a hold of you, you can tell me all about it." He said, as he gave her a smirky grin.

"Yeah right, I'm gonna let you get us, you albino freak!" Riku said, as she glared at him. "Just try and get us, if you can!"

"Okay, I vill!" Gilbert said, as he undid the chain and looked at her, with a smirky eye look. Then, before they could do anything, he suddenly was not there, as they noticed he had vanished from the area.

"Where did he go, Riku? I don't see him…" Olivia said, as she suddenly let out a small scream. Her screams were made, because a steel silver blade was at Riku's throat, as the tip was at where it could cut her throat if she made a single move at this time.

"Gotcha….liebe…" The familiar accented thick voice whispered in her ear, as she slowly looked to see Gilbert right next to her, holding the sword that was at her throat.

Both girls said nothing, as they were frozen with fear and worry, for the other sister's safety….

"_How did he do that, without us knowing? He must have a trick up his sleeve to move that fast…" _Riku thought to herself, as she felt a bit of anger and shame at being caught off guard like this.

"_Looks like zhis vill be so much fun…_" Gilbert thought as he couldn't wait to go to the next step in his plan. He couldn't believe that he had actually beaten Kirkland for once and would be the one to walk away with both girls, as his prize.

"Now zhen, vhat to do vith you two?" He teased them as he still had the blade at Riku's throat. He thought for a minute, as he got a good idea, to tease them with. "Oh, I know!" He tilted Riku's head up foreword with the end of his sword, to make her look at him. "Vhy don't you gimme a kiss, right here und now?"

Riku tried not to gag at the thought, as she glared at him. She stared at him, and only said two words"

"**FUCK YOU!" **

"Oh really? Vhat a mouth you have on you…so feisty like….i like zhat…"Gilbert said, as he chuckled a bit. "However, I razher be you, zhat vould be fucking me, liebe~"

Olivia was about to yell at him for being a creepy pervert, vhen something fell in front of them. All three of them looked at it, as Gilbert noticed it, knowing what it was.

"AW SHIT! ZHAT A DAMN FUCKING FLASH BOMB…-!" Gilbert yelled as everyone ducked for cover as the flash bomb activated and exploded with light, blinding everyone.

As Riku and Olivia covered their eyes, something came up from behind them and grabbed them both. Olivia screamed again, but something hit her hard on the back of the head, making her world start spinning really fast.

The last thing she heard, was her sister calling her name, before her entire world went black…

The sound of waves and the shaking of her shoulders, forced Olivia to wake up from her peaceful slumber. She opened one sleepy eye as she saw the relief face of her sister, looking back at her.

"Thank god, Olivia. I was getting worried that you would never wake up." Riku said, as she helped her sister sit up and get her focus back. Olivia looked around and saw that they were in a nice looking office room or so, aboard a strange looking ship.

"Um, sis…where are we?" Olivia asked, as Riku looked at her sister, with a serious look in her eyes.

"Well, remember that guy, that invaded our home a year ago? That pirate in the red coat?" Riku asked as Olivia nodded her head. "Well apparently, he was at the festival and somehow, caused all the commotion…and during that…

Well…

He kidnapped us and put us on his ship, which is where we are now."

Olivia just stared as she couldn't believe what she had just heard. They were hostages on a pirate ship!

"NOOOOO!" Olivia cried out, as she clunged to her sister and started to cry, feeling like the word was coming down on them. Wasn't one disaster enough for them?

But apparently, she wasn't the only one who felt like crying….

"DAMMIT! DAMMIT! ZHAT CHEATING BASTARD! HOW COULD HE DO ZHAT TO ZHE AWESOME ME!" Gilbert grumbled as he felt like dirt. He couldn't believe that the flash bomb was from Kirkland and he used to get the girls, while he was blinded….

And what was worse, he knocked Gilbert out, to give himself more time to escape with the girls.

**What a moronic asshole!**

"VHEN I GET MEIN HANDS ON YOU KIRKLAND, YOU DEAD MEANT! YOU HEAR ME?! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU, FOR CHEATING, YOU ENLGISH BASTARD!" Gilbert yelled at the sky, hoping that Arthur heard him, wherever he was…

Meanwhile, to try and help her, Riku gave her sister a little a small side hug, as she rubbed her back soothingly as she sang her soft song, one that would help her calm down a bit. It was an old pirate tune that their mother used to sing to them, when they were little.

_The King and his men,_

_Stole the Queen from her bed,_

_And bound her in her Bones._

_The seas be ours,_

_And by the powers, _

_Where we will, we'll roam._

_Yo ho, all hands, _

_Hoist the colors high._

_Heave-ho,_

_Thieves and Beggars,_

_Never shall we die._

_Yo ho, all together,_

_Hoist the colors high._

_Heave-ho, _

_Thieves and Beggars,_

_Never shall we die._

Riku sang the song for a little bit more, until Olivia had fallen asleep in her lap. She gently, stroked her sister's hair, as she wished for a chance that they hadn't gotten caught in this situation.

But wishes were just wishes and sometimes….

They didn't always come true, not even if you wished on all the stars in the sky…

Even so, Riku did make one secret wish, deep in her heart, a wish that she would make sure came true…

"_I will always protect you Olivia, no matter what happens. I will always be here for you, to keep you safe and to make sure no harm comes to you. No matter how far apart we might be, we will always be together, forever…"_

**~To Be Continued….Maybe?~**

* * *

**Riku: We got captured by iggy!**

**Olivia: who cheated, as so says Gilly.**

**Riku: I guess so. Well, to find out what happens next, gotta read the next chapter….**

**U****ntil Next time everybody!**

**See you then!~~**


	11. Chapter 11: Riku Starts Exploring…

**A/N: Ok, this story was thought up during a RP Game I started with my good friend, Olivia-Chan. We have been role-playing for a while and I asked if I could make a fanfic after it. Olivia-Chan agreed and here it is. **

**I'm using my OC Riku (the one I used in the RP game).**

**My OC Riku is about the age between 18-25 years old, has light purpleish eyes and long blackish-brown hair. Olivia is a year younger than Riku (About 18 years old), has long dirty blond hair and green eyes. I don't own Hetalia or its characters and neither does my friend Olivia-Chan; I only own my OC Riku and the story, nothing else. Oliva-Chan only owns her OC Olivia and nothing else (except for helping me with the RP Game). There might be other OC'S coming in later chapters, so I will put up their descriptions when they appear. **

**Riku: so, this chapter will be a bit different since it Olivia will be asleep for this part…**

**Olivia: and Riku will do some looking around to check out the ship.**

**Riku: so, but we still hope that you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Pir!EngandPir!PruXOC'S(RikuandOlivia)**

**Snow White and Rose Red-Chapter 11: Riku Starts Exploring… **

After Riku had put Olivia to sleep, she decided to keep watch over her sister for a bit, before deciding to go look around see where exactly where they were on this strange pirate ship.

She was able to make Olivia a small little bed with some spare blankets and a few pillows she found, to make her sleep a bit more comfortable. After she was finished, she quickly and quietly, went to the door and opened it gently. She took one look outside, to see if the coast was clear for her to leave.

When the coast was clear, she quickly left the room, but closed the door gently, hoping no one noticed. She didn't know which way to go, so she trusted her instincts and took one hallway that lead to a flight of stairs.

She looked at the stairs, as she took a deep breath and went up them. She guess was a good one, as it had led her to the top deck or so she thought. She could smell the salt air and saw the ocean to her right if she looked that way.

She saw some stray crew members as they took notice of her, as they gave her some wolf whistle and call outs. But she ignored them, as she started to look for another place to explore. She had to get moving quickly or she might have to deal with the captain of the ship.

She felt a bit of anger enter her mind, as she remembered that they were on that British bastard's ship. Ever since the raid one year ago that took their family's life and meeting this cocky tea Brit, she had been itching for a chance to find him again and give him an ever sounding beating, for all the pain that he had caused her and her sister….

If she did meet him while exploring, she hoped to have at least a few words with him, before giving him the beating she was planning to serve him, full and paid.

As she walked to the edge of the ship, she found a door that was unlocked. She opened it and saw another set of stairs. She decided to go down them, as she got a small whiff of something good in the air.

It smelled like tomatoes and cream sauce, as she used the old trick of following her nose, to see where the scent took her.

It led her to a kitchen type area, as she saw what looked like a guy with short brownish type hair, humming to himself. She didn't even move as she just stood there and watched do whatever he was doing.

She was about to say something, when he turned around and let out a cry as he saw her….

Dropping the bowl of tomatoes on the floor.

Not one of them said anything as she quickly went to go pick them up for him as he copied her actions.

"Here, let me help you…" Riku asked as she tried to help him pick up the tomatoes.

"No, you don't need to, bella~ it's fine with me…" The guy said as his voice kinda stammered a bit, I guess from being around a girl.

"Nonsense. Let me help you. It will go a lot faster." She said as she helped pick up the tomatoes. "By the way, my name is Riku." She said, introducing herself to the guy.

"I see. Well then, my name is Feliciano or feli as everyone calls me around here. I do all the cooking, since it would be better than having our captain's….*shudder* Cooking…" The guy, who was now named Feli said as he held out his hand for Riku to take. She took it as they shook hands.

"So, are you new around here Riku? I haven't seen you before…" Feli said as Riku shook her head.

"No, not exactly. You could say that me and my sister were…um… 'Taken against our will'…" Riku said as Feli stared at her in horror.

"That's horrible, bella! Who would do something like that to you? And to one of my new friends too!..."

"Wait a minute…we just met like a second ago and you say…were friends…?" Riku asks as Feli nods his head.

"Of course, when I first saw you, I knew we were meant to be friends. Only a kind and good friend, would help someone pick up dropped tomatoes…" Feli said. "But maybe I should have asked first if you wanted to be friends…"

"Of course I would like to be your friend, Feli! You don't even need to ask…" Riku said as she went over and gave the Italian man a big warm hug. When he acted like that, Riku couldn't help but see him as a little cutey. (Riku had a weakness for cute things and people, so she took to Feli right away)

Feli was happy to receiving a hug from a new friend, and soon, the hug was broken off, as he remembered his job and went back to fixing up the food.

Riku watched him, as she soon she realized that he was the cook on the ship. As she watched Feli working on the tomatoes, she helped him as an extra hand, when he asked her for something.

He forgot something in the supply shed and asked her to watch over the rest of the food items in the cooking area, until he came back. She agreed and watched over the food that as being made. It looked like he was making some kind of pasta sauce or so, and probably needed the tomatoes chopped up.

So she finished chopping up the tomato that he had started cutting up and put it in the pot that he had been using.

As she was about to go get another tomato from the basket, she heard a set of footsteps coming down the stairs. She turned her head and let out a loud scream….

_**When Feli had came back into the galley of the kitchen, he had just walked the beginnings of a tomato free throw battle…**_

**~To Be Continued…in the next chapter!~**

* * *

**Riku: well, guess we got a new character introduced.**

**Olivia: feli is the cook, how sweet! When can I meet him, sis?**

**Riku: that all depends, on what happens in the next chapter…**

**U****ntil Next time everybody!**

**See you then!~~**


	12. Chapter 12:Flying tomatoes in your face!

**A/N: Ok, this story was thought up during a RP Game I started with my good friend, Olivia-Chan. We have been role-playing for a while and I asked if I could make a fanfic after it. Olivia-Chan agreed and here it is. **

**I'm using my OC Riku (the one I used in the RP game).**

**My OC Riku is about the age between 18-25 years old, has light purpleish eyes and long blackish-brown hair. Olivia is a year younger than Riku (About 18 years old), has long dirty blond hair and green eyes. I don't own Hetalia or its characters and neither does my friend Olivia-Chan; I only own my OC Riku and the story, nothing else. Oliva-Chan only owns her OC Olivia and nothing else (except for helping me with the RP Game). There might be other OC'S coming in later chapters, so I will put up their descriptions when they appear. **

**Olivia: and in this chapter, big sis is gonna throw tomatoes at iggy!**

**Riku: well, yea, cause he deserves it!**

**Olivia: but that's no reason to throw tomatoes at him…**

**Riku: sure it is! Anyway, enjoy the next chapter…**

* * *

**Pir!EngandPir!PruXOC'S(RikuandOlivia)**

**Snow White and Rose Red-Chapter 12: Flying tomatoes in your face!**

The screams of the young girl were heard down the hallway, as Feli had come back from the storage shed. He was about to ask what was going on…

As a fast hard pitched flying tomato, went sailing across the room….

And hit a familiar blond haired pirate with busy eyebrows and emerald green eyes, right in the middle of his face.

No one moved an inch, as another tomato was thrown at him, this time knocking his hat off. Riku panted lightly as she glared at him, armed with a third tomato, ready for throwing.

Feli had just come back with a small little bag when he saw Riku, holding the tomato in her hand, ready to throw it at the British captain.

"No, bella! You shouldn't be throwing things at people!" Feli said as he held Riku back, as she struggled against him.

"Let me go, dammit! It's either my fist punching his lights or I throw this tomato at him!" She yelled as she was getting even more angry.

Arthur let out a chuckle as he watched long blackish-brown haired girl, getting all worked up at wanting to beat him up. He would have enjoyed watching her hissy fit for a few more minutes, but he needed her to stop.

"Punch my lights out? Hmmm, do you even think you could lay a hand on me luv? I know you have some skills with a sword, when I saw you and your sister at the raid, but I don't think your fists are fast enough to hit me…" Arthur said, teasing her as her face got flushed red with anger.

That did it, she wasn't gonna let him get away with that, not by a long shot…

"THAT'S IT, YOUR GONNA GET IT BUDDY!"

"WAIT, BELLA! DON'T DO IT!"

"Relax Feli, there's no way, that I will let her get me a third time with the toma-!" Arthur said, a little to late as something small and red came flying fast as Riku pulled her hand back and launched her tomato at him, hitting him straight in the face again, with a loud…

**SMACK!**

No one moved again, as Riku felt satisfied at getting a little bit of revenge on the blond headed bastard. As she was about to turn away, she didn't see the fast flying tomato coming at her. She was about say something, but she got a face full of tomato instead.

Again, silence filled the air, as she brushed the tomato off her face.

She glared daggers at Arthur, as he had the basket of tomatoes in his hand.

"Payback's a bitch, luv…" he teased as he began throwing tomatoes at her.

Soon it was a war of tomato throwing, as both sides were trying to hit the other. When all the tomatoes were done being thrown, both parties were panting heavily, as Riku glared at Arthur, as he grinned at her.

"So luv…do you mind, telling me, what your doing here?" Arthur asked her, as he walked over to her. She continued to glare at him, as he put a hand under her chin and lifted her face to meet his.

She kept her glaring look at him, as he noticed a bit of tomato on her face. He used his hand to wipe it away, as she tried to hold back the urge to smack his hand away.

While Riku kept up her glaring at Arthur, poor Feli was sniffling over the ruined tomatoes all over the place.

"Now how am I ever gonna finish the pasta for dinner…?" He cried softly, wishing that this never happened….

**~To Be Continued….in the next chapter!~**

* * *

**Riku: it was a tomato war! And I won!**

**Olivia: I think iggy won that one sis..**

**Riku:*throws a tomato at Olivia* until next time everyone…**

**U****ntil Next time everybody!**

**See you then!~~**


	13. Chapter 13:Anger and Calming Downs

**A/N: Ok, this story was thought up during a RP Game I started with my good friend, Olivia-Chan. We have been role-playing for a while and I asked if I could make a fanfic after it. Olivia-Chan agreed and here it is. **

**I'm using my OC Riku (the one I used in the RP game).**

**My OC Riku is about the age between 18-25 years old, has light purpleish eyes and long blackish-brown hair. Olivia is a year younger than Riku (About 18 years old), has long dirty blond hair and green eyes. I don't own Hetalia or its characters and neither does my friend Olivia-Chan; I only own my OC Riku and the story, nothing else. Oliva-Chan only owns her OC Olivia and nothing else (except for helping me with the RP Game). There might be other OC'S coming in later chapters, so I will put up their descriptions when they appear. **

**Riku: So, I know it's been awhile since the last chapter, but that means, we get another one with chapter 13. So this story hasn't been lost… yet…**

**Olivia: I was wondering when you would write another chapter? did you forget, like when you write all of your other stories?**

**Riku: no, I was watching all the Pirates Of The Caribbean movies for some inspiration, on writing some of the chapters. **

**Olivia: I see…so some P.O.T.C. will be apart of this, in some ways?**

**Riku: *smile* maybeee….we'll have to see. So enjoy chapter 13 everybody! Oh and song in chapter is: ****Red Like Roses (Theme of Rooster Teeth's Rwby) [feat. Casey Lee Williams] – Single**

**Olivia: And big shout out to all who have R&R and supported this story so far! WE HAVE MADE IT TO CHAPTER 13, EVERYBODY! Keep up the support, everyone~^_^ **

* * *

**Pir!Eng&Pir!PruXOC'S(RikuandOlivia)Ch.13**

**Snow White and Rose Red-Chapter 13: Anger and Calming Downs**

Riku kept glaring at the British Captain, wishing she could claw his eyes out right at this moment. But she knew that if she could, she might get in trouble or something bad might happen to her and Olivia. So, all she did, was keep her glaring look at him, making sure it was angry and hateful about times 100.

"Oh don't be like that, luv. It's not like I'm gonna bite you or anything." He said as she tried not to roll her eyes at him, feeling really annoyed to be around him.

"I can be like that if I want. I don't need your permission to do anything. And besides, I don't like you, so you can…." Riku started to say, as a smirk came across her face.

"….You can kiss my ass, damn British-twat face!"

And with that, she pushed him away and headed up the stairs that had led her to the kitchen area. As she reached the door, she turned back and gave Arthur one last long glaring look, then walked away. She didn't want to spend another minute with him, as still had a bit of a grudge against him, as she went to go back to where Olivia was.

Feli watched her go, as he then looked at Arthur, not knowing what to say or do.

"Um, Captain? What should we do?" Feli asked, as he had a confused look on his face.

"Nothing for now, feli. Let's just see what happens…." Arthur said, as he enjoyed the girl's anger at him trying to get her anger flared up from his teasing at her and trying to see her get set off.

Looks like there can still be some bits of fun for him to have for at least a little while longer…

Riku stormed off in an angry walk, as she remembered the room that she had left Olivia in. As she reached the door, she quickly opened it, entered the room and slammed the door right behind her, with a loud slamming thud. Olivia had heard the sound, as she walked over to her sister. Olivia had woken up from her little nap a few minutes ago, and had waited for Riku to return.

"Riku?" Olivia asked, as she saw the angry look on her sister's face, wondering why she looked so angry.

"I hate that man, Olivia! I seriously hate that guy!" Riku said as she walked all over the room, trying to get all her anger out of her system. "And I don't care if were stuck on this ship! If I see his face again, I will rip his throat out!"

"Sis, you can't do that. You know that if you try and kill someone, you could be hanged for committing murder." Olivia said as she gently grabbed her sister's hand, gently stroking her hand lovingly, to calm her down a bit. Olivia knew that by stroking her hand was a way that their mother used to do when she was younger, and so, Olivia picked up the habit to use.

"I know, Olivia. But he just makes me so angry, that I can't help it." Riku said as she went over to the bed that was in the room, with Olivia following right beside her. "Why does this always happen to us?"

"I don't know sis…" Olivia said as she looked at her sister, with a bit of sadness in her eyes.

"Everytime we try to do have a normal life, something bad always happens…" Riku said as she and her sister both the reason why the bad things always happened to them.

Because of their family and their bloodline, they knew that someone or something would always be after them, for as long as they lived. But they knew that no one could ever find out the reason why, or whoever stood by them, would also be cursed for life…

"Sis, let's try to keep things normal as long as we can. I know we have to…" Olivia said, as her sister knew what she was trying to say.

"If we want to live…"Riku said as she turned her face to look out the window, knowing that this was gonna be a lot harder to get used to…

Not very far away, a certain Prussian pirate captain, was making plans to stage a so called 'rescue mission'. The first part of the plan was to keep a low profile, so he wouldn't get caught by his rival too soon.

But in order to get his plan working, he needed a few things, that he was defiantly low on. It would take about as he guessed a few months, but when he knew that he would have enough, he would call his plan into action.

He started thinking about the girl Riku, and how he wanted to do everything in his mind to make her his. Her sister wasn't too bad looking either, but the older one was the one that he had set his mind and eyes on.

When he had them both, he couldn't wait to take her over, until she was completely succumbed to his every will and need.

He let out a small chuckle, at wondering what kind of lover she would turn out to be.

"Just you vait, frau. Soon, you vill be all mein~" Gilbert said as he licked his lips, seductively, at all the plans he had in store for the both of them…

As wheel of fate began to turn again, the song that would lead them all, was being played….

_**Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest  
White is cold and always yearning burdened by a royal test  
Black the beast descends from shadows  
Yellow beauty burns gold**_

**~To Be Continued…in the next chapter!~**

* * *

**Riku: wow, looks like things are gonna get interesting…**

**Olivia: yeah, they are. So, what's gonna happen sis?**

**Riku: can't tell until the next chapter, Olivia….**

**U****ntil Next time everybody!**

**See you then!~~**


	14. Chapter 14:Life On Board Pirate Ship I

**A/N: Ok, this story was thought up during a RP Game I started with my good friend, Olivia-Chan. We have been role-playing for a while and I asked if I could make a fanfic after it. Olivia-Chan agreed and here it is. **

**I'm using my OC Riku (the one I used in the RP game).**

**My OC Riku is about the age between 18-25 years old, has light purpleish eyes and long blackish-brown hair. Olivia is a year younger than Riku (About 18 years old), has long dirty blond hair and green eyes. I don't own Hetalia or its characters and neither does my friend Olivia-Chan; I only own my OC Riku and the story, nothing else. Oliva-Chan only owns her OC Olivia and nothing else (except for helping me with the RP Game). There might be other OC'S coming in later chapters, so I will put up their descriptions when they appear. **

**Riku: So, here we are with chapter 14! And just to let you know, some of the chapters will be parts to the 'Life on Board the Pirate Ship' arc. *And they will come at random times, so be aware* **

**Oliva: oh and as we forgot to say a few chapters ago, *since sis forgot the notes* there might be some random OC's making some 'guest' appearances in some chapters….**

**Riku: who they are, we can't say, since they will be a 'secret for now…" *yawns a bit***

**Olivia: Sis, you sound tired. Are you okay?**

**Riku: Yeah, just a little sleep deprived from a big family argument that happened yesterday…Anyway, enjoy chapter 14!**

* * *

**Pir!EngandPir!PruXOC'S(RikuandOlivia)Ch.14**

**Snow White and Rose Red-Chapter 14: Life On Board The Pirate Ship I!**

After some time being spent in the room, Olivia wanted to have a look around, as she was always a curious one. Riku agreed, but told Olivia that she had to stay close. Olivia agreed, as she and her sister started to look around, with Riku being the guide, since she got to look earlier while Olivia was asleep.

The girls looked around, as they tried to get a good view of the ship's whole area. Olivia wanted to go to the rail and see the water, as she gave Riku a begging like look. Riku nodded her head and watched Olivia go to the railing, as she looked over, to see the water and the sky above them.

Olivia had a big smile on her face, as she pointed at the clouds and some fish, splashing in the water. Riku liked it, that her sister had a smile on her face. It had been such a long time, since they had both had happy feelings and smiles on their faces. The last time that they did, was before their family was killed…..

It felt like so long ago to them, when they could remember a happier life in their time-life, when they was no problems or danger for them to worry about. When all the could have was fun, laughter and the love of their family to make their days feel better. But now, they were all that they had left, since they lost their other family members….

_Their beautiful Mother, who took care of them and taught them to be respectful noble ladies of modern society._

_Their wonderful father, who had taught Riku and Olivia how to defend themselves, (when there mother wasn't looking) in case they might need to protect themselves._

_Their three other Sister's, Anna, Sara and Katie, who loved Riku and Olivia a lot, as they looked up to them._

_And lastly, their older Brother, Daniel, (Or Dan/Danny for short. Olivia used to call him Dan-Dan, when she was little.) who had a bit of a stubborn streak, but still loved and protected his younger siblings from anything that he felt was wrong or dangerous. _

As they felt the bit of sadness, that still was kept in their heart, they knew that it was slowly healing in a slow time working process. But even though their family was gone and that they were up in the clouds of heavens, they still thought that they were watching over them, keeping them safe in some way.

_**Suddenly, Olivia's voice, pulled Riku outta her thoughts, as she turned her head to hear what her sister was saying….**_

"Riku, look!" Olivia said, as she pointed at the water. "There's dolphin's in the water!"

Riku walked over to her sister, so she could also get a good look. A little pod of dolphins were swimming by, having so much fun in the water.

"So there is. This would probably be our first time seeing such creatures like that. And it just might be our last…." Riku said as she lightly put her hand over her sister's, holding it in a tight like squeeze.

"I know…but we just gotta hang in there and maybe, something good might happen, sis." Olivia said, as she gave her sister a smile.

"Yeah, just hang in there…." Riku said to herself. She looked at the water for a few more minutes, before looking at her sister. "So, you wanna look around some more, Olivia?"

"Okay, sure! We can look all day, if we want!" Olivia said, as Riku lightly patted her sister's head.

"Maybe, not the entire day, sis, but part of it…." Riku said, as they started looking again.

They started to go to the end of the ship's deck, finding a door that led to some stairs. Riku opened the door, as she and her sister both went in, not knowing what this door would lead them. they both walked together, as they saw some steps that led down-way.

They both walked down the stairs, as they saw another door. Olivia this time, opened it, as they both saw a storage like place filled with odd things.

"What's this place?" Olivia asked, as she looked around.

"I'm not sure, Olivia. But to me, it looks like, a storage room…." Riku said, as she saw some containers that looked to be what seemed like food and other things. "It must be a storage room for holding all the food on the ship."

Olivia found a crate full of veggies, as she picked up a carrot, and examined it for a few minutes like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Sis, look…" Olivia said, as she said it a bit loud to get Riku's attention. "I found something."

"What is it Olivia?" Riku asked, as she turned to her sister, looking to see what she wanted her to see.

"A carrot…." Olivia said, as she held up the carrot to Riku, for her to see.

"Yes, Olivia. That is a carrot. Now, would you please put it back?" Riku said as Olivia nodded and put the carrot back. They looked through the storage area for a few more minutes, before they went to the front door of the storage room and opened the door.

_**When they opened the door, they were in for a surprise….**_

_**When they found themselves in the kitchen area, that Riku had found before. **_

"Sis, what is this place?" Olivia said, as she looked around, her eyes focusing on the bowl of apples that was on a counter. She seemed to keep her eye on the apples, feeling a bit hungry.

"I think, they called this the 'kitchen area' or so. I'm not very sure, sis, cause I'm not very knowledgeable about pirate life…" Riku said as Olivia walked over to the apples, really wanting to have a apple. As she was about to take an apple, they heard someone humming a tune, as a set of footsteps coming their way.

Riku could heard the footsteps, as they both heard a familiar voice, coming their way…

"Can't wait to start making the pasta again. I got so many tomatoes…" The voice of Feli was heard as he came around the corner and saw Riku and Olivia, as his jaw dropped open. He stared at them for a few minutes, before dropping the basket of tomatoes and racing over to Riku and Olivia, giving them a big hug.

"You're back Bella! And you brought a friend with you!" Feli said, as he had a big smile on his face.

"Nice to see you again, Feli. And no, this isn't my friend, but my sister." Riku said, as she nudged a shoulder at Olivia, who gave Feli a wave. "I told you about my sister before, remember Feli?"

" Si, I do. Nice to meet you, Riku's sister. My name is Feliciano or Feli for short…" Feli said, as he let go of the hug and took Olivia's hand, giving it a shake.

"Nice to meet you too, Feli, My name is Olivia." Olivia said, as she gave Feli a smile. "So, what do you do, Feli?"

"Well Bella, what I do, is a fun job." Feli said. "What I do is…."

**But before he could finish, a voice cut him off and finished his sentence.**

"He is our Cook, ladies. Which means, he works for me…" The girls and Feli turned to see Arthur Kirkland standing in the doorway. Riku glared at him, as Olivia stayed by her sister's side, not knowing what to say or do at this moment.

"Oh, hi there Captain! Come to say hello to Riku again, along with her sister?" Feli said, as Arthur walked over to them, looking at them both with a smirky look in his eyes.

The look sent shivers down both of their spines, as they felt that the look gave them a creepy feeling, but they ignored it as best they could.

"Not just hello, Feli. I also wanted to ask them for a little favor…." Arthur said as he saw their look on their faces, knowing that him asking them for a favor, was the last thing that they wanted.

No one said anything, as Feli went over to his basket of tomatoes and started picking them up, as he started humming again, thinking of the pasta that he was gonna be making.

"Pastaaa~" Feli said to himself softly, repeating the word again and again, as he was using his great powers of ingoring everything around him, like he usually did…

**~To Be Continued…in the next chapter~**

* * *

**Olivia: pastaaa~**

**Riku: Really? Now your saying it?**

**Olivia: Pastaaa~**

**Feli: *joins in* Pastaaa~**

**Riku: *facepalm* Great, now we have two pasta sayings over here…**

**Olivia &Feli: PASTAAA~**

**Riku: Okay then. I guess, we need to wait till the next chapter, to find out what happens next. **

**Olivia: Now I feel hungry sis…**

**Riku: You would, if you kept saying pasta all the time…**

**NOTE: Oh and shout outs to all who have reviewed chapters 1-13! Starting next chapter, we will be giving shout out calls for all who review!**

**U****ntil Next time everybody!**

**See you then!~~**


	15. Chapter 15: Let The Awkwardness Begin!

**A/N: Ok, this story was thought up during a RP Game I started with my good friend, Olivia-Chan. We have been role-playing for a while and I asked if I could make a fanfic after it. Olivia-Chan agreed and here it is. **

**I'm using my OC Riku (the one I used in the RP game).**

**My OC Riku is about the age between 18-25 years old, has light purpleish eyes and long blackish-brown hair. Olivia is a year younger than Riku (About 18 years old), has long dirty blond hair and green eyes. I don't own Hetalia or its characters and neither does my friend Olivia-Chan; I only own my OC Riku and the story, nothing else. Oliva-Chan only owns her OC Olivia and nothing else (except for helping me with the RP Game). There might be other OC'S coming in later chapters, so I will put up their descriptions when they appear. **

**Riku: So, any guess's on what's gonna happen?**

**Olivia: are you asking me or the audience-readers? Cause I know that you won't tell me, since your always keeping any secrets and plotline from me…**

**Riku: I know, but's always so fun to make you think. *giggle* and yes I'm asking the audience-readers to think what is gonna happen…*they can ask a guess in a pm or review, on what they think might happen…they can read the end of the chapter to see all details…***

**Olivia and Riku: So, here is chapter 15, everyone!**

* * *

**Pir!EngandPir!PruXOC'S(RikuandOlivia)Ch.15**

**Snow White and Rose Red-Chapter 15: Let The Awkwardness Begin!**

If there was ever a time to pull out and call out the **'awkward silence card'**….

It would probably be about now.

As time seemed to be going ever so slowly like, someone decided to end the awkwardness, before something bad happened…

"Hey, guys. Why are you all just standing there and not saying anything?" Feli said, as he still had a smile on his face. "If your thinking of fighting, please don't. Fighting never solves anything and it's a lot better to just be friends, don't you think?"

_**But it looked like his thought was lost, as someone else thought differently…**_

"No way! You can never get me to be friends with this low life bastard…" Riku muttered under her breath, as she really wished that the British fuzzy brow guy would just curl up and die, right where he was.

"But we should all be friends. Life is better if we get along nicer…" Feli started to say, but he took another look at the scene and decided to just stop talking, knowing that whatever he was saying was useless and went back to working on the food.

"I don't think it might work, but it would be nice if we could get along…" Arthur said, as he looked at both girls, as they didn't know if he was trying to be nice or just use them for something.

**And why should they even try to trust them? I mean, C'mon! **

**They were on a freakin pirate ship, for crying out loud!**

And not just that….they had been kidnapped by the pirate that had been at the raid in their house one year ago. This pirate wasn't known for his good deeds, but mostly for all the chaos and trouble that he could create as fast and as quick as he could.

But knowing all that, Riku and Olivia couldn't understand why he had taken them onto his ship.

_What could he possibly want with them? _

_What use would he want them for? _

Both girls started thinking, as they tried putting the pieces together. A few thoughts and ideas came to them, as they went over all the options in their minds.

_Did this pirate figure out all about them and what their bloodline meant? Is that why he took them? _

_Or was planning to sell them, to some black market auction and make them into human like pets or sex slaves? _

Lots of ideas and thoughts came to them, as each thought scared them, as they didn't want to have anything bad happen, like it always used to do happen in the past for them…

"Um, Mr. Captain, Sir?" Olivia asked Arthur, as he looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"_Mr. Captain Sir_?" Arthur thought to himself, at the little name that Olivia had just called him. Riku face palmed herself at her sister's little habit of giving people nicknames for no reason at all.

"_Dammit Olivia. Why did you do that? Did you have to give him a nickname?" _Riku thought, as she knew that he would be stuck with it, for as long as they were here. Olivia looked at her sister, as she had a bit of a smile on her face, as if the smile could fix all that had just happened.

But even though she gave her sister a smile, she knew that it wouldn't last very long, in a situation like this…

"Hey Olivia, remember what I do you before…" Riku said, as she gave her a look, that she was all too familiar with. "Giving people random nicknames isn't okay, alright?"

"Yeah, I remember…." Olivia said softly, as she turned her eyes to look at the ground, knowing that she might get a scolding later on for this. As she knew that Olivia was looking down, Riku turned her attention back to Arthur, knowing that they needed to know what he wanted them to do.

"So, Mr. Captain, what do you want from us?" Riku asked, wanting him to just tell them and get it over with.

"First of all, My name is Arthur Kirkland. I thought I already told you both this, the first time we met….that day one year ago…" Arthur said as he looked at Olivia, seeing her still looking at the floor. He could see a small shiver run through her, as he knew that remembered him from before, and knew that it scared her somehow.

"And I would appreciate it, if you called me that, otherwise something **'terrible' **might happen, if you both remember that…" Arthur said as a small devilish smirk came across his face. "You may call me Captain Arthur Kirkland or Just Captain Kirkland, and nothing else. Is that clear, girls?"

"Yeah, we get it." Riku said as she nodded her head at him. "…Captain Kirkland." She still had her glaring look, but kept back all of the negative thoughts that she wanted to say. Olivia also agreed but agreed to herself, as she didn't want to look up at him.

"Good, you ladies are starting to learn the rules around here." Arthur said as he held back the chuckle that he wanted to give to them. "Now, here is what I want to talk to two about…."

a bit of silence passed them, as he continued.

"The little favor that I wanted to talk two you is….." He started to say, as he saw that he was getting both of their attention.

"Yes?" Olivia said, as she suddenly looked up, as she knew that she needed to hear this.

"…Is that I would you two, to be my 'little treasures'…" Arthur said, as he enjoyed the look of shock and horror on the girls faces.

"YOU'RE LITTLE WHATTTT?!" Both Riku and Olivia said to him, as they didn't understand what he was talking about. Did he just say something that sounded totally idiotic and insane.

_**But that was just the start of it. From now on, life was totally gonna down the highway of hell and insanity….**_

**~To Be Continued…in the next chapter~**

* * *

**Riku: As usual, we leave you all on a totally cliff hanger, to make you all read the next chapter to find out what happens next. **

**Olivia: so as sis said at the beginning of the chapter, you can all pm or review on what you might will happen and what iggy was telling them *meaning, on what he meant by 'little treasures'.**

**Riku: so, with all that, we will inform you guys that the next chapter, will mainly be about Prussia and what he's planning to do. So look forward to that….**

**U****ntil Next time everybody!**

**See you then!~~**


	16. Chapter 16: The Awesome Albino Pirate!

**A/N: Ok, this story was thought up during a RP Game I started with my good friend, Olivia-Chan. We have been role-playing for a while and I asked if I could make a fanfic after it. Olivia-Chan agreed and here it is. **

**I'm using my OC Riku (the one I used in the RP game).**

**My OC Riku is about the age between 18-25 years old, has light purpleish eyes and long blackish-brown hair. Olivia is a year younger than Riku (About 18 years old), has long dirty blond hair and green eyes. I don't own Hetalia or its characters and neither does my friend Olivia-Chan; I only own my OC Riku and the story, nothing else. Oliva-Chan only owns her OC Olivia and nothing else (except for helping me with the RP Game). There might be other OC'S coming in later chapters, so I will put up their descriptions when they appear. **

**Riku: so, as we said in the last chapter, this one is gonna be about pru…**

**Olivia: you mean the guy who always says he's awesome?**

**Riku: yep, that's him. The *cough, cough* stupid idiot *cough, cough* albino…**

**Pru: *pokes his head* Hey now! I am not a stupid idiot…I AM ZHE AWESOME PRUSSIA!**

**Riku: -.- I beg to differ….**

**Olivia: well, let's just read on with the next chapter, okay? and note: this might be short…**

* * *

**Pir!EngandPir!PruXOC'S(RikuandOlivia)Ch.16**

**Snow White and Rose Red-Chapter 16: The Awesome Albino Pirate!**

Gilbert looked at his plans again, for what seemed like the thousandth time. He had been getting everything that he needed to perform his 'rescue plan' for the two girls that he wanted to have. Even though it will take him some more time, but he was getting close to getting the next step in his plan almost ready…

He had been keeping the low profile that he had been trying to do, as he knew that he couldn't let anyone know what he was doing.

But he was the awesome Gilbert Bielschmidt, and he was good at keeping awesome secrets….

After a few weeks of doing some things in other town ports, he made a path of going to another stop, that he had made before, to do some last minute things.

Those last minute things, one of them, was to have a meeting with a certain person and old friend of his. He knew this person to be not just a pirate, but also a source of information on anyone and anything that happened in the world.

Gilbert had called him in the past, when he needed some bits of help with some raids, to he knew that he could trust this person with his life. Since they were good friends, they both knew that if they were caught by the authorities, they would both be hanged in the gallows for pirating and treasons...

So as he parked his ship in a nearby port, he could tell that what he needed for his plan, was in this town. He smirked as he saw the town, knowing it was the same one that he had met the two girls, during that festival market thing. So he waited until the sun set, to go meet with a certain someone…

**Soon, the time of night had entered, as a wore a black cloak and dark clothing, to make sure that he wouldn't be seen by anyone he didn't want to be seen by. **

He walked down the dark streets, as he saw some drunken looking sailors laughing loudly, as they went walked passed him drunk like, not seeming to care that they passed them. He didn't say anything, even though he would have liked to grab them and beat the shit outta them. But the fist fight would have to wait, until his meeting was done with.

"Until next time, Arschlocks!" Gilbert said softly himself as he continued walking on, making a mental note to get after them when this was over with.

_**Next stop, a certain Tavern that he was familiar with…**_

**He walked for a few more minutes, until he reached the tavern that he wanted to be at. He smirked to himself as he knew that this was the place…**

As he walked in, he could hear the shouts of people enjoying their time at the tavern, as it was packed like it usually was. There was drinkers that were drinking their fill of beer and rum, as it was custom for people of taverns to do. There were also some girls that worked at the tavern, that had tavern guest that like to 'stay overnight for some extra fun'.

True, Gilbert had stayed at this tavern before and would have liked to have a little bit of a break, but he knew that now wasn't the time for that.

_**When this was over, maybe he might get to have some fun… **_

_**depending on how fast he got through this meeting…**_

He went to the main counter, as he saw the male tavern worker, knowing that he knew needed to talk with him to get to see if the 'person' was here for his meeting.

"Oi, I got a question for you." The tavern worker noticed Gilbert, that his face was hidden, that was being covered by the cloak that he was wearing. "is zhat little idiotic pony-tailed blondie, here by any chance?" Gilbert asked the tavern worker. "If he is, I am here to have a meeting vith him…"

The tavern worker thought for a minutes, as he guessed who Gilbert was talking about.

"Oh, I know who you are talking about. Yeah, he is, but is there a reason, why do you need to see them?" The tavern worker asked, as it was his job to know when someone was asking about a customer here at the tavern.

"Vell, you can say, zhat I have a meeting vith him…" Gilbert said as a smirk came across his face. "…On zhe third floor…"

The tavern worker nodded his head, knowing what he was talking about. He looked behind the counter as he pulled out a key, for a certain room, the very one that Gilbert needed to see the **'person' **that he was gonna be in the meeting with.

He gave Gilbert the key, as Gilbert nodded his head in thanks.

"Here you go, in room 3." The tavern worker said.

"Danke, mein friend." Gilbert said as he walked to where the stairs that led to the upstairs rooms, as he went to the room that he was giving the key too. It only took him a few minutes to find the room, as he gave a few sharp knocks on the door, signaling to the person inside that he was here.

He waited a few minutes, before using the key to open the door. When the door was opened, he saw a very, very familiar French guy, with his hair, pulled back in a pony tail.

As it turned out, this was the same French guy that had gotten a little kick from Riku, during the festival raid, for trying to hit on her sister Olivia. Gilbert remembered that, as a small smirk came across his face.

"Hey zhere, francis. So, how have you been, since you got zhat 'little kick'?" Gilbert said, as he knew that bringing it up, was just to tease his friend a bit. He slowly closed the door behind him, locking it with the key.

"Well, all I can say…that little kick, kinda did hurt some…" Francis said, as he knew how badly it hurt at that time. "Why did you have you bring that up, mon ami? That's so mean of you…."

"Aw, c'mon, Francis. You know, you alvays liked hard to get girls, so don't give me zhat crap!" Gilbert said as Francis grinned and shrugged his shoulders as a 'guilty as charged' pose.

A few seconds passed, as Gilbert spoke up again.

"So, do you have vhat I asked you for?" Gilbert said, looking at his friend, as he kept his voice a little low, in case someone might listen in from the door.

"Oui Monsieur, I do…." Francis said, as Gilbert kept his smirk on his face.

"Gut…very gut mein friend…." Gilbert said, as he knew that this meeting would defiantly be worth his time. And soon, all the pieces would soon be his for the taken….

**~To Be Continued…in the next chapter~**

* * *

**Riku: oh gott, this can't be good. Gilbert and Francis are up to something…**

**Olivia: Francis is that pervy guy right? I don't like him…**

**Riku: me either. But knowing Gil, this can't be anything good…**

**U****ntil Next time everybody!**

**See you then!~~**


	17. Chapter 17:A Secret Meeting With Pirates

**A/N: Ok, this story was thought up during a RP Game I started with my good friend, Olivia-Chan. We have been role-playing for a while and I asked if I could make a fanfic after it. Olivia-Chan agreed and here it is. **

**I'm using my OC Riku (the one I used in the RP game).**

**My OC Riku is about the age between 18-25 years old, has light purpleish eyes and long blackish-brown hair. Olivia is a year younger than Riku (About 18 years old), has long dirty blond hair and green eyes. I don't own Hetalia or its characters and neither does my friend Olivia-Chan; I only own my OC Riku and the story, nothing else. Oliva-Chan only owns her OC Olivia and nothing else (except for helping me with the RP Game). There might be other OC'S coming in later chapters, so I will put up their descriptions when they appear. **

**Riku: so here we are with chapter 17….and we did have a bit of a freaky time with Francis and how he had some kind of weird creepy plan…**

**Olivia: well, as we all know, Francis is a big giant perv…*as we all know* so being creepy is apart of his profile… **

**Riku: we know, we know. So let's just see what Gilbert and Francis are planning to do, alright?**

* * *

**Pir!EngandPir!PruXOC'S(RikuandOlivia)Ch.17**

**Snow White and Rose Red-Chapter 17: A Secret Meeting With Pirates**

"So, vhat did you find out?" Gilbert asked, getting right to the chase, since he was the type of person who didn't like to waste time, especially when it was something that he wanted.

"Well, since you asked…" Francis said, as he got a smile on his face, as he handed Gilbert a few papers to look over. " Here's what I could find so far…The blond haired one has such a lovely facial, complex and is about a size 6 or 8 in dresses."

"Okay…vait, vhat?" Gilbert asked as he was hearing the stuff. It took him a few minutes to realize what Francis was telling him. "Vhat a minute…I didn't ask for zhat…"

"She also as such a lovely figure too, about maybe a size 8 or 8 ½. But her body shape is kinda cutesy or so, I don't think she's the type of girl that I would pick. But she would look so much cuter in lace and lots of pink clothing's…." Francis continued, kinda lost in his own pervy world.

"Um, Francis…I don't zhink you're getting, vhat I need from you..." Gilbert said as he shook his head, at his friend's stupidity sometimes.

"But I would rate her a 5 or 6….." Francis kept talking as Gilbert was about to smack him across the face. "And her sister, now she was even cuter looking than her sister…"

"Vait, vhat? Her sister? Vho vas she?" Gilbert asked as his interest was suddenly perked up. Now this sounded interesting at least a little bit…

"She was the one with the long dark hair and she was the one…who kinda gave him a hard kick, if you know what I mean…" Francis said as Gilbert suddenly knew who he was talking about.

It was the two girls, Olivia and Riku, the ones he met during the festival and raid. And it was these two girls, that he wanted to know everything about them about, as part of his big plan.

That's the reason why he went to Francis in the first place, to see if he could find any way, to use the information to his advantage…

"So, vhat about zhe dark haird vone? Anyzhing about her?" Gilbert asked, as Francis gave him a smirky grin.

"Well, she would be rated about a 8 or 9, and she would be good in mostly good in black colored clothing's or sexy like clothes…"

Gilbert tried to not show any signs of pervy looks or thoughts over his face, but his mind wasn't listening as he started thinking up so many pervy thoughts at once. He quickly shook those thoughts away, as he tried to concentrate as best he could.

"So, vhat did you find?" Gilbert asked, as Francis continued with his girl descriptions, seeming to forgetting the other information that he found out about the girls.

"Well, The dark haired one, looked to be about a size 12 or lower, with a lovely body and such beautiful, big…" Francis said as Gilbert was about to lose it from all the pervy talk that Francis was saying.

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR HER MEASUREMENTS UND SIZES, OR ANY BODY ZHINGS FROM HER OR HER SISTER, YOU STUPID FRENCH PERV!" Gilbert shouted outloud as he stood up from his chair, trying to not cause a scene and to also to keep the flaming light blush that tried to come across his face, from all the dirty thoughts that were trying to surface at the moment.

But since he was a guy, it was hard for him to do, but he used all of his willpower to keep the blush and thoughts all the way down, as best he could.

Francis snickered a bit as he could guess which one his friend liked.

"Okay, okay, calm down, alright?" Francis said as he tried to get his friend to calm down as best he could. "I was just messing with you a little bit, alright?" He points at the papers that he handed to Gilbert. "Those papers I gave you, are all the information that I could find for you. And let me tell you, it wasn't easy to get this information…"

Gilbert leafed through the papers as he skimmed some parts and information that the papers displayed. As he looked them over for a few minutes, he looked at Francis, with a look of seriousness in his eyes.

"Is zhis right? Are you sure vhat you found in zhis information….correct?" Gilbert asked, as he looked at his friend, wondering if it was true. Francis nodded his head, proven that the information was indeed correct and accurate.

"Yes, it is. I couldn't believe it at first. But who knew that someone from that 'bloodline' even still existed. And what makes it even more interesting, is that there are two of them and they might even have the 'gift'…" Francis said as they both just stayed almost silent like, not knowing what to say or do.

This was something that every pirate had heard about from countless legends and stories, since it first came to be told. Even though in the legends it was something was a called the 'ultimate treasure and source of power', it was also supposed to be a faded to not even exist in the world…

"Ja, zhe 'gift'. I've heard of it. Und I even remember some bits und parts of the story legends…" Gilbert said as he slowly recited some parts of the legend:

_In the times and lifestyle of the Caribbean pirates, there was the one legendary pirate that many loved and honored, as he was notorious and brought the meaning of freedom to all who loved the pirate life. _

_Everyone knew his name and all his deeds that he had performed and done, even when he was no longer of this world. But what many didn't know, was that had a dark secret, that he kept to himself, even to his grave._

_He made a sort of deal with a powerful mystical being…_

_A sort of witch, a magical caster…_

_The Triste of the elements._

_She was beautiful as she was deadly and her garden was full of white and red roses. Those roses were her most treasured possession. And so, when she gave him the deal to be made, he agreed and soon, they became more than partners in a deal…_

_They became lovers as well._

_They lived together and died together, buried in a field of white and red roses, that signaled the promised that they had made together. But their bloodline still lived on, through each of their relatives and generations…._

_But one day, their bloodline suddenly disappeared, out of history and away from the world for centuries. But one day, as it is written, the heirs to that special bloodline would return…_

_Along with the powers and abilities of the Triste of Elements._

_They would be known as the Tristes Of Snow White and Rose Red, for two reasons:_

_Snow White would be gentle and kind, having the powers of Earth and Water, not wanting to shed any blood for friends or enemies. Her main power element would be water, since it fit her nature well, as for being a gentle and kind like type of person._

_Her aura and emotional appearance would be just like the whiteness and gentleness of snow…._

_While Rose Red would be the exact opposite._

_Rose Red would be fiery and quick tempered as her natural elemental state of Fire and Wind, allowing her emotions to take control of her when she was feeling threatened or when someone she loved or cared about was in danger. _

_Her main power element would be fire, since it fit her natural very well, with her having such a angry quick temper and had the strength to back it up in a fight. _

_Her aura and emotional appearance would be just like the hot flames of a blazing fire, allowing the orange and red flames to grow and spread…._

_Or so, says the legend passed down in the book of pirate legends, "the book of secret orbed-keyed secrets…"_

Gilbert finished up, telling the story as the room was kinda silent. Both of them knew that story very well, and by the looks of it, it looked like it might be starting to come a bit true, very soon again…

"So, what are you gonna do, with the information I found Gilbert?" Francis asked, not knowing what his friend was gonna do next.

"Vell, zhat, is gonna be staying a secret for a little bit longer…." Gilbert said as he gave his friend a very evil looking grin. Looks like this might be adding a bit of chaos to the so called legend and to the lives of Riku and Olivia…

**~To Be Continued…in the next chapter~**

* * *

**Riku: so, I guess it's time for the audience to try and guess what the legend might pertain to….**

**Olivia: getting guess can be fun. The readers can send answer through a comment or review…**

**Riku: and it also looks like Gilbert might be coming up with more ideas for his so called plan….*next chapter, we'll go back to Riku and Olivia***

**U****ntil Next time everybody!**

**See you then!~~**


	18. Chapter 18: A little Bit Of Name Calling

**A/N: Ok, this story was thought up during a RP Game I started with my good friend, Olivia-Chan. We have been role-playing for a while and I asked if I could make a fanfic after it. Olivia-Chan agreed and here it is. **

**I'm using my OC Riku (the one I used in the RP game).**

**My OC Riku is about the age between 18-25 years old, has light purpleish eyes and long blackish-brown hair. Olivia is a year younger than Riku (About 18 years old), has long dirty blond hair and green eyes. I don't own Hetalia or its characters and neither does my friend Olivia-Chan; I only own my OC Riku and the story, nothing else. Oliva-Chan only owns her OC Olivia and nothing else (except for helping me with the RP Game). There might be other OC'S coming in later chapters, so I will put up their descriptions when they appear. **

**Riku: now in this chapter, we get to see what Riku and Olivia are up too, during the other chapters…**

**Olivia: hey sis, aren't you ever gonna be nice to iggy at all?**

**Riku: why should I anyway? Well, let's see in this chapter…**

* * *

**Pir!EngandPir!PruXOC'S(RikuandOlivia)Ch.18**

**Snow White and Rose Red-Chapter 18: A little Bit Of Name Calling…**

As we now go back to our two captive girls, Riku and Olivia, on the ship of Arthur Kirkland, a problem had been set before them and no one knew how to solve it. To make it simple for everyone in confusion land, we shall explain it like this:

Both girls were having a bit of trouble, dealing with the problem that they were given in front of them.

And here is how each girl was trying to deal with it in there own way

Olivia didn't know what to say as she wasn't use to this kind of things and situations. She had never been put in this kind of problem before in her life and felt a little kid who had broken something and didn't know if she should tell her parents or not, for breaking something.

But Riku, on the other hand….

She wanted to murder the stupid British captain on the spot. What he just said to them, sounded almost like sexual harassment And one of the things she hated the most was perverts and harasser's. Well, ever since she and her sister had gotten on this ship, they dealt with nothing but trouble the entire way on sea.

She expected that he had some kind of plan for the both of them in mind and she also expected that it wasn't gonna be something good. So, she made a little note in mind to keep a very, very, close eye on him from now on…

"Can you, repeat what said again? Because I don't believe what you said was true…" Riku said as thought that maybe her and Olivia had misheard him.

"Well, I usually don't like repeating myself, but I guess I can, this time. Like I just said before, I would like you two, to be, my 'little treasures'. If it still doesn't make a lot of sense, then how about this: I want you two, the both of you, to be mine and mine alone. There is something that I have been looking for a long time and I need you two to help me find it…" Arthur said as he gave the girls what looked to be a lusty kinky kind of smirky grin.

Olivia didn't know what that meant, but she started to shake a little bit, feeling kinda of afraid at seeing the look on Arthur's face. But she felt Riku holding her hand, giving it a gentle but hard squeeze, as a way of showing her that she was here for her and she didn't need to be afraid.

"And why should we help you? By what you just told us, it seems like you're not just a pirate…but a creepy British pervert!" Riku said as there was a little moment of silence from what she had just said.

"Did you…just call me…a pervert, luv?" Arthur said as he looked at her like she had just grown two heads.

"Ya damn right I did! You a pervert, pervert, pervert!" Riku said, as her temper got the better of her, as she felt the heat of her anger starting to rise.

But she didn't just stop there, oh no, she was far from done….

"Damn English bastard!…"

"Stupid fuzzybrows!…"

"Scone eating, tea drinking dork!..."

"Idiotic blond headed, bil-bow dumbass!"

And she continued calling him every single name calling that she could think of at the moment. But as she kept calling him names and her anger starting to rise, a sudden spark suddenly appeared by her shoe. It stayed there for a few minutes, and then started to grow and get bigger the more that she got angry. It was growing by the second, without anyone even noticing.

It would have spread even more, until Feli started to panic as he pointed a finger at little flaming sparks.

"**HEY, BELLA! FIRE ON YOUR SHOE! FIRE ON YOUR SHOE! FIRE ON YOUR SHOE! FIRE ON YOUR SHOE**!" Feli shouted like a maniac as he grabbed the first thing that he could find to put it out.

And the thing that he grabbed….

Was the bowl of pasta that he was working on again.

"**I'LL PUT IT OUT….WITH PASSSTTTTAAAA!"** he yelled as he threw the pasta over her shoe, putting out the fire, before it got any worse. Everyone looked at Riku's pasta soaked shoes, as they looked at her than at Feli, who just now realized what he did, as he started to cry.

"**Oh no, not again…MY PASSSSTTTAAA…." **Feli cried outloud as Olivia went over to him to help him calm down. While Riku looked down at her feet, Arthur was starting to think about what had just happened.

"_**This Girl, Riku, she couldn't be….**_

_**Could she?"**_

**~To Be Continued…in the next chapter~**

* * *

**Riku: great, more cliffy's! What could be going on with the story now?**

**Olivia: let me guess, you're not saying anything are you sis?**

**Riku: Nope! It's up to the readers to find out what's gonna happen next….**

**U****ntil Next time everybody!**

**See you then!~~**


End file.
